Lui est Moi
by Mastericeeyes et Hamelina
Summary: A travers leurs souvenirs, découvrez l'histoire singulière de deux âmes en peine...
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing**_ : Severus Snape / Harry Potter

POV alternées

_**Rating**_ : M (mais pas toute de suite)

_**Avertissement**_ : Ceci est un SLASH. A bon entendeur...

Je partage la plume avec Hamelina pour cette fic, tout le long, elle endossera le personnage de Harry et j'essaierai de ne pas dénaturer le terrifiant Maître des Potions...

POV Harry

**Simplement Harry**

C'est finit et je m'en vais…

Tout est finit…Enfin…Je crois…

J'ai subi et je me suis donné à ce destin si i peu enviable /i e qui a envahit ma vie, toute ma vie.

Pourtant si courte soit elle, elle est la mienne et je m'étonne encore d'avoir mérité tout ça.

Mérité oui .Et subi aussi… incompatible non ?

Cette indéfectible foi qu'ils ont placé en moi…tous… que lui a placé en moi, je n'ai jamais voulu y croire… et en lui… encore moins…

L'ambiguïté de ce qu'il est m'anéantit…Sombre souvent… Sarcastique tout le temps… Brillant… forcément…

Je lui ais accordé ma vénération soumise mais je m'interroge avec raison sur ce que je représente… Sur nos rapports… je ne veux plus être pour lui un martyr crucifié sur l'autel de sa destinée, surtout quand celle-ci n'existe plus.

L'ai-je déçu ? Je ne le sais même pas.

Je marche dans le soleil qui pointe en cette matinée d'été, je ressens ce simple bonheur d'être en juin… Je cligne les yeux, regarde les rives du lac et j'ai le souffle coupé par tant de beauté, une infinité de couleur et d'odeur me reviennent…J'avais oublié que le parc est si extraordinaire en cette saison…Il est très tôt et tout est immobile, je crispe ma main sur la poignée du sac que je tiens. Mon estomac se noue et je me rapproche des grilles, je ne veux pas regarder en arrière sinon je ne les franchirais pas …si je me retourne, je cours vers lui, je le prends dans mes bras et je …je dois m'éloigner et franchir cette grille qui me rendra ma liberté et la sienne…

Mais cette ivresse d'indépendance se dispute avec l'angoisse que j'ai de le quitter…

Je ris en pensant à sa tête lorsqu'il va s'apercevoir de mon absence. Il m'a conspué si souvent, détesté, repoussé, haït… mais finalement tous ces verbes formaient un mur de protection pour ses vieilles épaules.

Il détesterais m'entendre dire cela…vieilles épaules, il se redresserait imperceptiblement pour ne pas me montrer que le terme le blesse et il me hurlerait dessus pour certainement une très bonne raison en tout cas il s'en persuaderait.

J'entends déjà sa voix glaciale et coupante

« POTTER ! »

Horrible comme il prononce mon nom…j'ai toujours détesté ça, ça me flanque un coup violent au creux de l'estomac… à chaque fois…ça me plie en deux, me vide de toute substance.

Je voudrais que juste une fois, lorsqu'il est conscient… je voudrais qu'il murmure mon prénom …avec douceur…en me regardant sans animosité… juste de la douceur… puisque avoir plus maintenant c'est impossible…

Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais et je dois juste me contenter de ce « Potter » hargneux et blessant.

M'empêcherait il de partir ?

Oui je crois qu'il essaierait de me faire changer d'avis, sans en avoir l'air…Comme si il y avait plusieurs combinaisons possibles…Je suis moi… et nous ne pouvons choisir d'être nous…

Peut être que je me trompe et qu'il me dirait que j'ai raison… que je suis jeune…que je dois partir …ailleurs… me reconstruire… apprendre à devenir quelqu'un d'autre… voyager…m'instruire encore…fortifier mon âme…Il me pousserait avec détermination je crois, pour que je ne vois pas sa détresse.

Je secoue ma tête pour qu'il en sorte.

Il faut que je le haïsse, pour ne pas penser à lui… pour me forger une raison profonde de le laisser

Il n'y en aura jamais une qui soit valable, une à laquelle je crois.

Une qui me dise que sans moi il sera enfin heureux. Qu'il trouvera un peu de quiétude, de calme. Et que le reste de sa vie sera placée sous le signe de la sérénité…

Sans amour.

Il n'est pas fait pour cela, la compassion, la délicatesse, ça ne s'applique pas à lui.

A moi non plus finalement, je lui ressemble plus que je ne voudrais…

Plus que je ne le voudrais ?

Quel mensonge !

C'est ça que j'ai toujours désiré le plus… lui ressembler…Cette pensée me fait ricaner, qui voudrait ressembler à cet homme dur et exigeant ? …

Moi ! Un fond de masochisme probablement.

Une propension a me sentir mal dans ma peau et rejeté, ça je suis doué pour ressentir les sentiments négatifs que je fais naître chez lui.

Je ressens à ce moment un tel besoin de sa présence que je préfèrerais sa haine à son indifférence qui me glace.

Je me suis toujours arrangé pour le rendre dingue et qu'il me hurle dessus plutot que cette horrible vide que je vois dans son regard de nuit lorsqu'il m'ignore…

J'ai toujours su que dans ces moments là je pourrais tout casser et je l'ai fait une fois… terrible la violence que je peux mettre dans mes actes lorsque je me sens incompris.

Flash back

i C'était juste apres la fin de la première grande bataille, Minerva McGonagall voulait que je sois formé pour terrasser le monstre et elle avait invité Lupin pour me former de façon plus poussée aux défenses contre les forces du mal.

J'en ai bavé à ce moment là, enfermé à Poudlard avec Lupin et plusieurs autres Aurors qui étaient là pour sécuriser les lieux et m'apporter leur aide et lui impassible qui me narguait chaque jour avec ses réflexions débiles.

Moi qui étais si désespérément seul, privé de l'affection de mes amis pour cause de Je- dois- être- le- sorcier- le- plus- puissant- pour- vaincre- face- de- serpent. Je cherchais juste un peu de compassion ou mieux d'amitié.

Je le haïssais.

Je lui en ai voulu… beaucoup… terriblement et un jour j'ai explosé, la pression était trop importante.

L'entraînement me poussait aux confins de ma résistance. La fatigue, le désespoir de mon inutilité dont je me persuadais me terrassaient, je n'en pouvais plus et je tombais chaque soir de sommeil lorsque j'allais manger dans la grande salle, aménagée pour la circonstance.

Lupin ne me laissait aucun répit, il me forçait chaque jour à dépasser les limites de mon corps en me lançant des sorts de plus en plus puissants. J'avais beau avoir une connaissance bien plus pointue de la magie que la plupart des garçons de dix huit ans, au bout de dix heures d'entraînement je prenais plus de mauvais coup que je n'en assénait à Remus et il me fustigeait, il disait que je ne faisait aucun effort, il s'angoissait pour ma sécurité pour ma capacité à survivre.

Je savais Lupin très inquiet pour moi, mortellement inquiet en fait, mais LUI, il me regardait moqueur et je bouillais de colère et d'impatience.

Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi

Puis il y eu cette idée corrosive qui fut lancée, par qui ? Je ne m'en souviens plus, LUI devait m'apprendre de nouveau à bloquer mon esprit…Ca n'avait pas marché la première fois alors je me demandais pourquoi ça marcherais cette fois ci… mais ils avaient tous l'air de penser que c'était nécessaire et même vital.

Alors que pouvais je faire ?

M'opposer ?

Je n'en avais pas le courage et je crois qu'inconsciemment j'en avais envie de cette confrontation…

Pour moi… Pour être avec lui… en saurais je la raison un jour ?

Le désir de le côtoyer m'envahissait, il devenait de plus en plus pressant et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi en réalité…

C'était plus une pulsion qu'un désir délibéré.

Peut être parce qu'inconsciemment je savais qu'il était le seul qui ne m'admirait pas. Qui ne me regardais pas avec pitié, le seul qui me parlait comme à l'adolescent que j'étais encore. L'envie chez moi d'être traité comme un être normal doué de caractère et non comme une chose fragile et précieuse dont on se sert pour une unique cause, vaincre le monstre qui terrorise le monde sorcier, était plus puissante que celle de me faire aimer ….

Je ne sais comment, ni quand… mais je me suis mis à avoir besoin de sa présence et de son regard.

Ca s'est fait insidieusement… impossible de freiner l'envie qui coulait dans mes veines comme un ruisseau que je ne pouvais retenir à travers de mes mains fermées.

C'est une terrible impression de ne pas contrôler qui se passe dans sa tête et dans son cœur, ça me rendait vulnérable et je détestais ça…

J'ai du aller au premier rendez vous qu'il me donna un matin, froidement, au petit déjeuner.

J'entends encore sa demande, sa voix coupante...

Il arrive à grands pas, traversant la salle à manger sans nous jeter un regard, il s'arrête devant moi et me lance abruptement.

« Potter ! Ce soir vingt heures, salle sur demande ! »

Je relève mollement la tête, l'entraînement de ce jour là avait été particulièrement éprouvant et chaque os, chaque muscle de mon corps me font horriblement souffrir.

Je n'aspire plus qu'à m'effondrer comme une loque sur mon lit, sans douche ni autre geste de prime hygiène.

Je lui lance un regard torve.

« Hein ? »

Il soupire fortement, fermement décidé à me faire prendre la mesure de ce qu'implique son sacrifice. Sa voix grince.

« Vous avez un cours avec moi ce soir Potter, à la demande express des autres Aurors et de Mme la directrice »

Raclement de gorge réprobateur de Remus à ces paroles.

Il fait semblant de n'en rien remarquer et continue acide.

«Et croyez le bien, avec mon accord contraint…ils me l'ont arrachée de force… Vous êtes prié d'arriver avec toute la ponctualité que j'exige de mes élèves »

Je lève la tête et marmonne frondeur.

« …Plus votre élève…j'ai dix huit ans »

« Peut être Potter, mais je n'en serais que plus exigeant, maintenant que vous êtes adulte »

« Bien professeur, je serais ponctuel…enfin j'essaierais »

Je ronge mon frein en le dévisageant.

Il me regarde méprisant ne prenant même la peine de me répondre, Et je me sens brutalement stupide et impuissant.

« Prenez aussi votre chaudron, je dois vous inculquer l'art subtil des potions de protections, bien qu'à mon avis, ce soit pour vous une cause perdue. »

Dans une envolée de tissu noir il fait une sortie magistrale et remarquée…Et je me sens vidé de toute énergie.

Je soupire avec peu de discrétion, Remus assit à coté de moi fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis sur que tout ira bien Harry… tu dois faire un effort toi aussi pour que ces leçons se passent le mieux possible, tu sais que la confrontation entre toi et le mage est proche… tu as besoin de Séverus, il est éminemment doué pour toutes les protections d'anciennes magies que peuvent t'apporter les potions …

Que tu le veuille ou non, c'est important pour toi que tu enrichisse tes connaissances avec lui, alors conduis toi en adulte…»

Il est rare que Lupin me fasse la morale mais il se prend pour mon père parfois et malgré l'affection que je ressens pour lui il m'exaspère un peu…Je n'ai jamais eu de parents et je pense que je suis un peu vieux maintenant pour que ce rôle soit rempli par quelqu'un.

Je hausse les épaules à ses paroles, i la confrontation est proche /i … un an que l'on me sert ce plat réchauffé, je crains que toute ma vie ne se passe de cette façon, toujours protégé et en train d'approfondir mes connaissances en vue d'un hypothétique rapprochement avec le lord noir.

Je serais le sorcier le mieux formé de notre petit monde… une sorte d'étudiant vieillissant qui manipulera avec dévotion potions et sorts en vue d'une guerre qui sera morte dans l'œuf.

Je ricane à l'idée de moi, cheveux blancs, enfermé à double tour dans un cachot en train de concocter quelques potions qui ne me seront d'aucune utilité…

Pourquoi un cachot ?…Mince je débloque là…

Le soir je me suis présenté à la salle sur demande, pourquoi avait il décidé de m'enseigner ses brillantes matières dans cet endroit ? Probablement pour que je ne lui vole pas, en m'immiscent dans sa classe chaque soir, son intimité chérie.

Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte j'ai compris que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir et c'est des ce premier soir que foulant allégrement les conseils de Lupin, nous avons eu notre premier affrontement … Enfin affrontement… c'est surtout moi qui me suis lamentablement humilié.

Il se tenait au centre de la pièce, grand, immense, froid et me fixait à travers les fentes de ses yeux à demi fermés, son expression ne reflétait rien qu'un immense ennui de devoir s'occuper de la larve que je représentais à ses yeux.

Il ne m'impressionnait plus, enfin je crois, mais il m'intriguait ça oui, et comme j'aime me lancer des défis et me fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, cette fois ci je ne dérogeais pas à la règle.

« Bonsoir »

Il siffle entre ses dents.

« Professeur ! Potter …Professeur ! »

J'ai envie de répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de m'appeler professeur comme je l'avais fait en sixième année. Mais je n'ose pas… trop simple.

J'affiche un sourire engageant et peut-être un brin narquois.

« Heureux d'avoir à vous occuper de moi Professeur ? Ça va nous rappeler des souvenirs l »

Il grimace à ma remarque mais comme dans la grande salle un peu plus tôt, ne daigne pas y répondre.

Je me sens soudain vraiment très seul et prenant la mouche décide de le titiller un peu.

« Je vais être tout à fait honnête Professeur… »

J'appuie volontairement sur le titre sachant que cela va l'exaspérer.

« Moi les potions je ne pense pas que cela me serve beaucoup pour combattre l'autre monstre alors je préférerait arrêter là tout de suite… si en plus, ça vous ennuie de m'apprendre vos recettes de cuisine… »

J'aperçois un léger frémissement de colère, le coin de sa bouche tremble légèrement et je vois à la façon dont il serre ses poings que je l'énerve. Je respire profondément… content de le connaître aussi bien.

Il croise ses bras et me fixe longuement… menaçant. Il prend la parole ou plutôt il murmure et je dois tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses paroles… ce qui à le don de m'agacer prodigieusement.

« Potter, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en votre pouvoir ou même volonté de décider si oui ou non vous avez besoin de mes leçons, je pense que les adultes qui vous entourent en connaisse plus que vous sur les lacunes qu'il faut combler dans votre petit cerveau embrumé »

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi et je recule d'un pas. Il gronde entre ses dents.

« De plus Potter la prochaine fois que vous taxez mes potions de recettes de cuisine, je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma baguette et à vous lancer un très désagréable silencio qui vous fera ravaler vos paroles et remettra le sale gamin que vous êtes à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter…à savoir un mutisme profond qui m'évitera d'entendre votre incessant et désagréable verbiage »

J'ai bêtement un haut le corps, ma petite dignité en prend pour son grade et sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de mon nez je fonce tête baissée et saisit la perche qu'il vient de volontairement me tendre.

Je le foudroie en détachant bien mes syllabes.

« Je ne suis plus un gamin !!! »

« Et vos recettes à la noix je m'en fout totalement, je refuse de rester une seconde de plus avec vous à me faire insulter ! Je n'ai rien demandé, déjà cet entraînement qui se prolonge pendant des heures et qui m'empêche d'avoir la moindre vie sociale, je m'y prête car j'ai le plus grand respect et de l'affection pour l'homme qui me le dispense. Mais me retrouver enfermé pendant des heures avec votre majesté sur le dos c'est vraiment au dessus de mes forces. Allez vous faire voir ! »

Et sur cette réplique grandiose je me précipite vers la porte et la trouve… fermée.

Je flanque un coup de pied rageur dans le montant et me fais un mal de chien. Je serre les dents

Humiliation suprême.

Je souffle.

« Ouvrez cette porte ! »

Pas de réponse…J'entends un très léger ricanement derrière moi.

« Asseyez vous et cessez vos enfantillages Potter, vous êtes encore plus pénible que lorsque vous étiez élève dans cette école et pourtant la barre était déjà haute »

Non mais quel abruti ce type, il va apprendre à ses dépends comme je peux être effectivement très pénible.

Je respire un grand coup pour faire redescendre la tension que je ressens.

Je me retourne, me redresse et affiche mon plus beau sourire si la colère ne marche pas je vais essayer une autre technique… la guerre psychologique…

« Que voulez vous de moi i Séverus /i ? »

Je joue avec le feu, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Sa mâchoire se contracte durement. Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi et m'accule contre la porte de bois, je suis coincé par la proximité de son corps. Je sais pourtant qu'il ne touchera en aucune façon, même si j'imagine que l'envie de me coller une paire de gifles doit le démanger. Je me sens bizarrement tendu en percevant la chaleur qu'il dégage en se penchant vers moi. Je déglutis difficilement, et arrête de respirer.

Sa voix brûle d'une sourde colère cette fois…

« Cessez ce petit jeu Potter et je vous interdit toute familiarité à mon égard, asseyez vous et écoutez, je ne le répéterais pas ! Sachez que je ne vous laisse en aucune façon le choix, vous aurez ces séances que vous le désiriez ou non. C'est un calvaire pour moi aussi de travailler avec vous mais je me conforme aux voeux des membres du groupe dont je fais partie et plus vite vous vous y soumettrez, plus vite ces pénible petits rendez vous seront terminés ! Maintenant asseyez vous ! »

Il se détourne de ma digne personne et me lance ironique

« Vous pouvez respirer maintenant Potter »

J'avale une goulée d'air qui brûle mes poumons… Et la fureur que je ressentais tout à l'heure revient en force. J'essaie de contrôler mon timbre de voix… surtout rester calme…

« Je veux partir d'ici… immédiatement ! »

Je tremble d'obstination devant sa supériorité exaspérante.

« Si vous ne me laissez pas sortir je … »

« Oui ? Vous quoi ? »

Il affiche un petit sourire narquois, il se fout de moi ouvertement.

Je ne sais pas me contrôler c'est un fait avéré et je lui en fait encore une fois la triste démonstration. Emporté par une vague de démence inexplicable, j'attrape un flacon qui est posée sur une table à coté de moi et la lance violemment contre le mur où il explose dans un fracas de verre brisé, puis un deuxième et encore un…

« OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! OU TOUTE VOS PRECIEUSE FIOLES VONT Y PASSER… »

Je hurle à présent, toutes mes bonnes résolutions envolées.

Il ne bronche pas se contentant de regarder le massacre que je fais de son matériel. Je vois le noir de ses prunelles qui n'exprime rien. Il n'a pas l'air de ressentir la moindre émotion.

Quand elles y sont toute passées, je suis épuisé et le sol de la salle est jonché de milliers de petits bouts de verre. Je ne suis pas soulagée et la porte est toujours verrouillée.

Je me sens vidé et malheureux, je m'affaisse contre le mur et prends ma tête dans mes mains.

J'ai des envies larvées de meurtres.

« C'est bon Potter vous pouvez sortir à présent, la leçon est terminée ! »

« Hein ? »

Je relève la tête sans comprendre

J'ai du basculer dans un autre monde à un moment donné et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.

« Je …Quoi ??? »

« Vous m'avez entendu ? Vous pouvez sorti…Quittez les lieux Potter…immédiatement ! »

« Mais je …nous…votre matériel »

Il me regarde en secouant la tête l'air écoeuré…

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai risqué de voir mes précieux ingrédients détruits par un garçon immature qui ne sait pas réfréner ses pulsions. Je me devais de savoir ou vous en étiez dans le contrôle de vos émotions…Je le sais maintenant, toujours au niveau zéro…Nous devons reprendre les bases de votre entraînement sinon le mage ne fera qu'une bouchée de votre petite personne… Non que ça ne m'enchante d'envisager votre disparition … Comprenons nous bien Potter, je moque fichtrement de ce que vous pouvez devenir, mais il n'y a malheureusement aucune alternative, si vous périssez nous périssons aussi alors mon choix est limité… Maintenant fichez le camp…je vous attends demain à la même heure » /i 

Fin du flash back

Voilà comment s'est passé ma première séance avec lui…

Ca n'était pas très engageant, je me sentais bizarrement coupable et je m'en voulais sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Je me reprochais terriblement d'avoir ressentis ce sentiment troublant en sa proximité.

Et surtout je me pris à attendre avec impatience, envers et contre toute logique, la séance suivante.

Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que ce matin de soleil brûlant, je me retrouve en train de quitter le lieu qui a été mon véritable foyer depuis huit ans, le seul avec le Terrier qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence, des souvenirs joyeux et insouciants comme seuls des gosses qui traversent une guerre peuvent quand même se forger.

Et moi j'en ai plusieurs caisses pour me tenir chaud dans la solitude où je ne manquerais pas de me réfugier, où que je sois… et à l'intérieur de mes caisses il y aura un petit coffret que je n'ouvrirais qu'avec la clé qu'il m'a offerte, et dans celui ci je puiserais tout le fugace bonheur qu'il m'aura apporté, le peu de temps ou il aura admis que je n'étais pas que le survivant du monde sorcier… mais simplement Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 : l est parti

**Voilà mon chapitre deux, j'adore ce chapitre : profond et douloureux, tout ce que j'aime !!!! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**biz**

**Il est parti.**

Curieuse, déroutante sensation et pourtant si familière. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux parce que je sais. Je veux le garder encore un peu dans la chaleur des draps qu'il a quittés, je veux le garder au creux de mon corps que si parfaitement il épousait, juste comme ça, juste un peu, souvenir d'une âme brisée que je n'ai tenue qu'un trop court instant, merveille à laquelle on ne songe qu'avec regret. Mes draps transpirent son odeur alors que mon corps pleure son cœur.

Et je me maudis pour avoir abandonné ces défenses qui me barraient l'accès à mon interdit, et j'abhorre ce corps qui s'est laissé corrompre et ce cœur traître qui n'a de cesse de m'avilir.

Je ne me souviens que trop bien à quel point j'ai lutté, ce combat pour la vie qu'il menait alors que tout en moi invoquait son contraire. A trop vouloir comprendre je me suis perdu, à trop vouloir apprendre j'ai été vaincu parce que je ne suis pas de ceux qu'on aime et qu'il n'est pas de ceux qui renoncent. Pourtant aujourd'hui, nos draps le pleurent et ma couche gémit, mon corps le réclame et la pièce vide se languit.

Et aujourd'hui alors que je sais qu'il est parti, je me souviens de ces jours heureux où il était honni.

i FLASHBACK

De quel droit ? DE QUEL DROIT OSENT-ILS ? Toutes ces années de dévotion, tous ces sacrifices, ils ne représentent donc rien ? Les dix huit années de ma vie où je me suis épuisé de corps et d'esprit, me rachetant un semblant de conduite, une once de dignité, cette dignité qu'Il m'a volé, qu'Il a détruit, écrasé, piétiné.

Cette dignité que je perdais un peu plus chaque jour courbant le dos et baissant les yeux devant l'Abjecte personnification de l'Abomination dont je baisais les robes.

Dix huit années de douloureux silence pour en arriver à ce jour maudit, cette heure damnée, cette minute fatale où tout mon être a flanché, et mon corps s'est soumis, mon faible esprit s'est courbé, assujetti, captif et résigné. La colère m'a embrasé, capturé dans son fourreau de feu, enfermé dans cette salle du péché et pauvre de moi j'ai capitulé.

Je me suis affaissé, j'ai plié, j'ai fléchi devant le poids lourd de ce monde, j'ai prié en vain que ma langue se délie mais le silence m'attira loin dans ces brumes obscures et le faible murmure du secret s'avéra mon seul recourt.

Avais-je un jour pu choisir ma destinée ? Avais-je un jour eu des rêves de grandeur ? Avais-je un jour vécu ?

Je me souviens d'un rêve où ce genou que je méprise ne touchait plus le sol poussiéreux d'un manoir sombre et humide, et ne s'avilissait pas aux pieds d'un reptile aux exhalaisons putrides appelant la Mort à travers chacun de ses pores.

Je me rappelle de ce même rêve où ce vieillard à la longue barbe blanche n'avait pas ce pouvoir sur ma conscience affaiblie et probablement déficiente, ce pouvoir de me faire agir malgré moi et par delà son trépas conformément à sa volonté tout en continuant de le respecter.

Enfin dans ce rêve, ce doux rêve qui ne cesse de me hanter, ce même rêve pour lequel je me réveille chaque nuit , la sueur enveloppant mon corps fragile pour le protéger d'un bien être auquel il ne peut prétendre, dans ce rêve là, ce vert n'est que la couleur du blason d'une maison que je revendique, ce vert n'est que le parterre d'un parc que je ne peux apprécier, ce vert n'est que le poison de la servitude se répandant dans mes veines et que je régurgite appelant le sevrage de tout mon être, ce vert n'est que la couleur des racines que je broie conférant à mes savants breuvages leurs douces folies curatives ou meurtrières.

Dans cette chimère je suis mon propre instrument, esclave de mes propres désirs, adepte de ma seule conscience.

Dans cette chimère j'existe, je suis moi et je m'appartiens.

En ce jour maudit, je suis convoqué dans cette salle du péché. Je m'y rend à contre cœur comme à chaque fois, quel sorte de stratagème fourbe ont-ils encore déniché pour abuser de moi ?

Quelle ignominie emportera finalement avec elle ma raison ? Quelle folie m'apportera le repos après lequel je me languis ?

Les escaliers semblent se dérober sous mes pieds alors que je gravis les dernières marches qui me séparent de mon châtiment. Car il ne peut s'agir que de la plus cruelle expiation ! J'ai subi des tortures et des humiliations en grand nombre mais cette résipiscence que je me refuse à nommer a outrepassé largement les droits dont je l'ai gratifié.

Me voici devant la gargouille du bonheur, le sarcasme reste ma seule arme. Elle me nargue la félonne, il me semble même la voir sourire. Elle sait, elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore et elle se moque, elle s'esclaffe, elle me punit pour ce dont je n'ai pas encore conscience ! Cet immonde résidu de gravier me dévisage, elle aussi, elle me veut, tous conspirent, tous exigent et une fois encore je me soumets et donne à cette esquisse de démon mon billet vers l'enfer.

- Sherbet Lemon.

Les battements de mon cœur auraient du s'accélérer s'il n'avait pas été déjà vide. Des voix et murmures me parviennent et me transpercent de toute part, les voix me rassurent, les cris valent tous les murmures mais ces sifflements, ces chuchotements et ces rumeurs de protestations me font pâlir imperceptiblement et comme toujours je serre les dents et crispe les poings, attendant calmement la sentence.

Minerva Mac Gonagall me scrutait, assise derrière le bureau qui fut jadis celui du vieillard. A sa droite, le loup garou, infâme hybride et meurtrier avorté que j'exècre, lui aussi me dévisage de ses yeux doux et presque larmoyant, si je n'étais pas Severus Snape, je porterai la main à la bouche dans un ultime effort pour conserver le peu d'aliment que je me rappelle avoir ingéré aujourd'hui.

L'auror est là aussi, son œil magique me transperce de part en part, je sais ce qu'il cherche et il l'a trouvé car il reste braqué sur la marque de ma honteuse infamie.

Weasley est là aussi, probablement le seul qui calmerait ma folie meurtrière si je venais à dégainer ma baguette par mégarde. Sa progéniture est une calamité mais j'imagine que lorsqu'on en a autant il y a nécessairement des lacunes, je crois que les deux derniers ont tout pris !

- Severus, vous voilà.

Nous y sommes. J'incline la tête en signe de salut et le couperet de leur guillotine se loge entre mes cervicales, finissons-en.

- J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas dérangé…

Bien sûr que si mais ce n'est pas comme si vous y prêtiez quelque attention.

- Cette réunion concerne l'entraînement de Potter. Me signale la directrice.

Comme si cela pouvait m'intéresser. Le loup garou prend la parole.

- Oui Severus, il semble que Harry soit vraiment très puissant en tous cas c'est ce que je constate chaque jour. L'entraînement est très rude et il s'effondre…

- Pourrions-nous, coupai-je glacial et impatient, en venir en fait ?

Le loup garou commençait à gigoter nerveusement et je sus que cela ne s'annonçait pas bien pour moi.

- Eh bien comme je te le disais, il est très puissant et les entraînements sont éreintants j'avoue que je ne lui fais pas de cadeau…

- Aux faits Lupin ! Assénai-je une fois de plus, coupant soigneusement chaque mot à la hache de ma langue.

- Potter ne développera pas tout son potentiel à moins qu'il n'apprenne à contrôler ses émotions ! Reprit la directrice fermement.

- Et alors ? Vous désirez que je lui administre une potion ? Demandai-je le cœur gonflé d'espoir, me berçant, comme si j'en avais encore l'âge, de douces illusions.

- Non Severus, vous savez parfaitement qu'une potion ne lui serait d'aucune utilité ! Réprimanda presque la directrice.

Bien sûr que je le savais mais quel Slytherin aurais-je été si je n'avais pas tenté ma chance ?

- Ce qu'il faudrait, poursuivit Weasley ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois, c'est que vous puissiez reprendre les cours d'occlumency…

Le silence claqua dans l'air comme un fouet sur mes reins alors que ces quelques mots peinaient à s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Cette fois, ils ne me torturaient pas, ils avaient décidé d'en finir, une mort lente et douloureuse que j'avais probablement méritée.

Les seuls mots qui purent franchir mes lèvres furent :

- Hors de question !

- Severus, commença la directrice…

J'étais certain qu'elle avait répété son plaidoyer toute la journée.

- … Croyez bien que si ce n'était pas important nous ne vous le demanderions pas ! Assura la directrice.

- Potter est un incapable doublé d'un paresseux ! Me défendis-je virulemment.

- Je vous assure qu'il est très motivé ! Reprit-elle avec détermination.

Voilà qu'il me prenait pour un demeuré à présent ! J'aurais parié tout mon attirail de deatheater qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Potter a-t-il été avisé de votre « arrangement » ? Demandai-je sournoisement connaissant déjà la réponse.

Je vis la directrice se pincer les lèvres mais elle ne perdit pas contenance :

- Eh bien non mais je vous assure que…

- J'ai dit hors de question ! Coupai-je d'une voix sans appel.

Je parcourais la pièce des yeux cherchant un quelconque soutien que je savais que je n'obtiendrais pas quand mon regard se posa sur le tableau du précédent maître de la gargouille.

Il me souriait et son regard bienveillant me soulevait le cœur. Le vieux sénile, je ne savais pas encore comment mais c'était forcément sa faute ! Je l'implorai alors du regard, dans la mesure où un regard de Severus Snape puisse être suppliant, mais ce drogué du citron ne daigna pas répondre.

- Au moindre faux pas, je l'achèverai en personne ! Menaçai-je.

- Très bien. Conclue la directrice presque joyeusement comme si l'affaire était close.

Et elle l'était en fait. J'avais capitulé.

Je rentrais à mes appartements ruminant les heures sombres qui seraient les miennes.

De quel droit ? DE QUEL DROIT OSENT-ILS ? Les lâches, les fourbes, les traîtres ! Ce mot glisse avec délectation sur ma langue et je m'enivre de sa saveur, il roule, coule et se fond entre mes papilles comme un nectar rare et sucré jusqu'à ce qu'il chemine lentement vers ma conscience qui me rappelle que le traître c'est moi.

Et mon ennui se fait colère et ma colère se fait rage ravageant chaque centimètre carré de ces appartements que j'exècre, qui gravent dans ma chair cette allégeance forcée.

Je les maudis, je les saccage. J'envoie s'écraser sur les murs et le sol tout ce que je trouve, tout ce que je peux briser, écraser, aplatir, éclater, exploser, et je m'écroule à bout de souffle entre les morceaux de verre me déchirant ce genou qui me répugne.

Ce ne sera donc jamais assez !

J'enfouis la tête entre mes mains et je ne pleure pas, parce que je suis Severus Snape mais j'appelle la Mort comme souvent depuis celle d'Albus Dumbledore, elle aussi m'a trahi, quelle ironie ! Elle me nargue alors que je vois notre camp faiblir et décroître, elle me sourit lorsque mes profondes blessures ne me laissent que la force de l'appeler mais toujours elle me fuit.

Le Maître exige et l'Ordre souhaite et moi pauvre idiot j'exécute et je réalise.

Je l'aperçois dans la grande salle et fond droit sur lui priant une dernière fois la faucheuse de me foudroyer dans ma course.

Je lui crache ces mots au visage :

- _Potter ! Ce soir vingt heures, salle sur demande !_

L'insolent est affalé sur la table, une véritable loque, pas une once de respect chez ce stupide morveux. Il me toise de tout son mépris et je suis à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin lorsque je croise le regard de Minerva et je soupire profondément, un soupir à fendre l'âme si seulement on voulait bien me la prendre !

Et parce que j'ai pitié du peu de neurones qui n'ait pas grillé sous les feux de la célébrité qu'il a usurpé, je réitère mes paroles. Et cet échange tourne comme il se devait en joute verbale. Je le hais. Il me répond et je le hais. Il ne daigne pas même baisser les yeux bien au contraire, il encastre son mépris dans le mien.

Et cette vengeance perverse germe dans mon esprit : Moi Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, Maître en Occlumency, Maître des Sarcasmes, reprendrais mes droits. Ce soir les sarcasmes seront ma cuirasse, l'humiliation mon glaive et la cruauté mon étendard.

L'heure dite arrive bien trop vite et il entre. Sa bouche m'insulte, ses yeux m'insultent, sa seule présence m'insulte et je le menace, menace que je suis prêt à mettre à exécution au premier geste brusque.

Je sens qu'il me craint, il recule d'un pas, et je savoure les délices de la victoire, si douce lorsque soudain il explose et je ne sais si je dois jubiler ou reculer, un court, infime instant, je pense à reculer mais le voir s'acharner sur la porte que je viens de verrouiller est tout simplement jouissif et je dois me faire violence pour retenir le sourire sadique qui menace mes lèvres pourtant je n'y tiens plus et un ricanement moqueur m'échappe.

Ce qu'il se passe ensuite, je ne l'ai pas compris, j'ai juste senti le feu de la rage se décupler alors que mon prénom franchit ses lèvres, ce feu de rage se propageant dans mes reins, sur ma peau, sous mes mains, ce feu de rage… n'est-ce pas ?

Et tout mon corps se crispe alors que je m'approche de lui. Je le tiens en respect de mon propre corps et ma main tente d'échapper à mon contrôle pour rencontrer sa joue, une bonne paire de gifle pour calmer un gamin capricieux !

Mais au diable les caprices, il est le sauveur de ce monde, alors qui me sauvera moi ?

J'ai senti qu'il ne respirait plus, je ne lui ai rien fait je le jure ! Je vois d'ici ses démons protecteurs me reprocher la mort du héros par asphyxie ! Je ne perd pas contenance et lui crache mon venin comme le serpent que je suis avant de lui porter le coup de grâce :

- _Vous pouvez respirer maintenant Potter ! _

Et quelque chose s'agite en moi, je sens le danger, je sens que ce que j'avais planifié ne se déroule pas comme prévu, une faille… je sens une faille dans mon plan brillant ! Et la tempête que j'ai déclanché me terrifie. Je reste stoïque, je l'ai voulu, je l'ai espéré, je l'ai provoqué, je me dois de la savourer… n'est-ce pas ? Et les fioles se brisent autour de moi alors qu'il hurle son impuissance et j'ai le désagréable sentiment que cette scène ne m'est pas inconnue.

Je l'observe massacrer ce qu'il croit être mien, je l'observe croyant qu'il me brise à travers mes fioles, je l'observe déverser cette haine qui le ronge, la culpabilité qui l'étreint, cette détresse qui le consume et j'étouffe, il faut que je sorte, il faut qu' i il /i sorte, je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus regarder, qu'il s'en aille !

Il s'affaisse à même le sol et je saisis ma chance.

- _C'est bon Potter vous pouvez sortir à présent, la leçon est terminée !_

Il semble perdu, il me regarde et je sais qu'il ne comprend rien parce que je lis en lui comme sur un parchemin rédigé par mes soins.

Je le chasse, je veux qu'il disparaisse, je ne supporte plus sa présence mais il s'accroche, c'est ma punition pour avoir voulu humilier le héros, c'est ma pénitence pour profiter du malheur de cette âme damnée. Alors je brandis mes dernières armes : je tire mon glaive de son fourreau acide et lève haut mon étendard.

Il quitte enfin la pièce et je m'effondre.

Voilà comment s'est passé ma première séance avec lui…

Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus. J'ai supplié Albus sans honte de faire entendre raison à mes tortionnaires, j'ai promis d'être gentil comme un enfant, d'être bon comme je ne l'ai jamais été, un bon professeur, un bon slytherin, un bon espion, le meilleur, je lui ai promis les plus précieuses informations s'il me délivrait de ce fardeau, puis j'ai supplié sans honte, à genou, pour que tout cela cesse. Mais il m'a souri, m'a appelé « mon enfant » et m'a renvoyé vers ma ruine.

Cinq séances et mon calvaire était toujours intact. Etrangement, il n'explosait plus, non pas que je ne sollicitai pas les occasions bien au contraire, son calme me déconcertait, m'intriguait, où était sa fougue ? Où cachait-il ce feu ? Où dissimulait-il cette lueur de défi dans ces yeux ? Quelle était cette ombre là-bas tout au fond de cet océan d'émotions et pourquoi me dévisageait-elle ?

Plusieurs fois je le tirai de sa rêverie de mes remarques cinglantes et mes yeux percutaient la glace dans les siens.

Lorsque j'étais cruel, il était incisif, lorsqu'il était déterminé, je le rabaissais, lorsqu'il pliait, je l'achevais. Mais pourquoi revenait-il ?

Je sentais qu'il travaillait et modelait son esprit, je le sentais grâce à cette chaleur tranquille qu'il dégageait.

Faire le vide dans son esprit le soir, avant de s'endormir pour repousser toutes attaques ou visions, toute intrusion mentale. Il était détendu et cette chaleur devenait le témoin attestant qu'il pratiquait avant de se rendre à mes cours… pour éviter toute intrusion ?

Je pénétrais chaque fois son esprit mais je me demandais si… Je ne veux plus y penser.

Il me repoussait… je crois. Et je m'acharnais sur son pauvre esprit fragile me repaissant de chacune de ses blessures comme le charognard que je suis. Je refusais bien entendu d'admettre qu'il n'était pas ce morveux capricieux que j'imaginais parce qu'il était tellement plus simple de le nier. Jamais il n'a franchi les barrières que je dressais. J'étais l'agresseur et m'acquittais de mon rôle consciencieusement.

Pourtant la fin de cette cinquième séance me glaça le sang.

J'étais repu de ce souvenir de mort, j'avais assisté à l'impuissance du morveux face à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui rappelant ses faiblesses avec force. Et alors que je fouillais méticuleusement son esprit, ses yeux se voilèrent et ma concentration en pâtit. Je tentais tant bien que mal d'achever ma torture quand ces yeux expulsèrent ses gouttes d'eau répugnantes. J'ai resserré ma prise sur ma baguette et intensifié le sort, je voulais lui faire mal ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je voulais lui faire mal de s'exposer, le punir de se montrer faible devant moi.

Ses larmes je les ignorais, il était tellement plus facile de ne pas les voir et je décuplais sa rage pour masquer mon malaise.

Il ne sanglotait pas. Il ne hoquetait pas. Les larmes roulaient simplement et dignement sur ses joues.

A la fin de la séance je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il sorte, je veux qu'il parte, qu'il s'efface de mon champs de vision, parce qu'à chaque fois que je clignais des yeux, je voyais ses larmes immondes inonder son visage.

Il s'est avancé presque timidement vers mon bureau alors que je commençais à corriger les parchemins des idiots à qui enseigner me soulevait le cœur.

Il est passé derrière mon bureau, se plaçant à côté de moi et a posé la main sur le coin de mon bureau, je l'exècre cette main !

Il tremble. Non, ne tremble pas.

La trace que laissait sur mon bureau la moiteur de cette main, je hais ce bureau !

Et il m'a fixé. Je ne relevais pas la tête.

- Le cours est terminé Potter. Je crachai brusquement.

Il a posé une main sur mon épaule et ma tête s'est tournée violemment comme s'il avait trouvé l'interrupteur, une moue de dégoût déformant mon visage.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir Professeur ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Bien sur Potter et plus vite que vous ne pensez si vous ne franchissez pas cette porte dans la seconde ! Rétorquais-je hargneux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un me regrettera quand je serai mort Professeur ? Insista-t-il encore.

- La moitié du monde adulera son héros, Potter n'est-ce pas suffisant pour vos pauvres chevilles ? Rallai-je encore.

- Mais Harry, simplement Harry, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, est-ce que quelqu'un le regrettera lui ?

J'ai senti sa gorge se serrer sur les derniers mots, la sienne ou la mienne, allez savoir pourquoi !

Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, je crache et je raille, j'ironise aussi bien que je terrorise mais pitié ne me demandez pas ça !

Je me lève aussi droit et méprisant que je peux l'être et le foudroie du regard alors que ses yeux brillent tellement.

Je cligne des yeux chassant cette vision écoeurante de mon esprit.

Il lève la tête vers moi dans l'expectative mais rien ne sort, je reste muet. J'avais une réplique cinglante, attend encore, j'en ai une je le jure !

Mais il se retourne brusquement et s'enfuie vers la porte.

Mes pieds ne m'obéissent plus parce que je regarde mon corps rattraper ce maudit survivant et ma main perd le contrôle aussi alors que je la sens agripper son poignet. Il se retourne et le choc est visible sur son visage enfin peut-être pas autant que sur le mien. Qui que vous soyez sortez de mon corps !

- Dehors Potter !

Et une brève notion d'incohérence inonde mon esprit, ne viens-je pas de le rattraper pour le mettre à la porte ?

Il me dévisage étrangement et je regarde une nouvelle fois ma main qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête se soulever à hauteur de son visage. Le gifler, elle veut le gifler, ça ne peut être que la seule explication mais alors pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? Elle reste suspendue dans l'air et il me fixe toujours. Puis je le vois secouer la tête et quitter la pièce. Ma main est toujours suspendue à hauteur de son visage mais lui, il n'est plus là.

Ce matin j'ai froid. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir l'œil je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je le sens, mon corps le sent, mes draps aussi.

Je me lève d'un bond et balaie la pièce des yeux. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine mais je l'ignore. Mon esprit reste fixé sur lui.

A mesure que mon esprit quitte la brume ensommeillée qui le bridait, une évidence percute mes sens : Il est parti. Je le sais, je le sens ! Petit crétin ! Enfant gâté ! Lâche ! Morveux ! Egoïste ! Traître !

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Tu avais promis ! Je l'avais lu dans tes yeux ! Tu l'avais écrit dans les miens ! Menteur !

Tu avais dit que tu nous sauverais ! Tu avais dit que tu me sauverais !

Et je déchire ses draps du péché et je vomis ces deux émeraudes incrustées dans ma chair, cette seconde marque d'asservissement indélébile mais pourtant invisible et ineffable.

Et j'hésite, j'hésite entre la panique et la terreur alors que l'inquiétude se fraye un chemin vers mes entrailles. Je sais de quoi sont capables ces stupides gryffindor, oui, je sais de quoi est capable cet imbécile de Gryffindor.

Je le vois d'ici défier le Maître et je sais qu'il n'a aucune chance, le désir de liberté obstrue le peu de lucidité qu'il lui reste. Et il mourra parce qu'il n'est pas prêt, parce qu'il est stupide, parce que je le hais. J'ai souhaité sa mort autant de fois que je lui ai sauvé la vie.

Il a toujours eu ce don d'attirer le pire et le meilleur à lui, il est un paradoxe vivant, autant de défauts que de qualités, autant de lumière que de noirceur, autant de haine qu'il a d'amour.

Mais Dumbledore était lui aussi ce paradoxe ! Et Dumbledore est mort.

Ne fais pas ça, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant…

Et pour la première fois, je ne comprends rien, avais-je déjà compris quelque chose à ce gamin de toute façon ?

Et comme le Severus Snape que je suis, je reste de marbre alors que mon corps s'emballe. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois dire, ce que je dois faire alors pire que tout, je ne fais rien, je reste figé tentant péniblement d'absorber la cruelle information.

Mon cerveau embrumé se ressaisit je crois. Il faut prévenir quelqu'un mais pour dire quoi ?

Je cours vers cette gargouille de l'enfer et crache violemment le mot de passe, le regard glacial de la directrice me percute et je lâche cette bombe qui explose ma gorge :

- Potter est parti.

Je vois les yeux de la directrice s'arrondir et se poser sur cet infâme hybride, le loup garou.

- Parti Severus mais comment… ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

J'avais espéré secrètement qu'il en ait parlé à quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

- Severus, me demande le loup garou, comment le sais-tu ?

Je m'apprête à répondre que je le sens, que je le sais, que j'en suis sûr et qu'il n'a pas le droit de m'ennuyer avec ses questions stupides puis je me rappelle que Severus Snape ne se justifie pas !

- Peu importe ! J'aboie devant son air suspicieux.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, en signe de défi pense-t-il, ou peut-être parce que je sens lentement que j'en perd le contrôle. Et ma rage est plus forte, une colère sourde et silencieuse m'envahit alors que je siffle entre mes dents serrées :

- Comment ose-t-il l'avorton ! L'ingrat ! Nous avons dressé des murs autour de lui et il se jette droit dans la gueule du loup !

- Severus, le regard de Minerva est maintenant paniqué, vous pensez qu'il est allé là-bas ?

- NON ! Crie l'hybride, il est impétueux mais il n'est pas fou…

Une lueur de sarcasme passe dans mes yeux : bien sûr qu'il l'est !

- … Il sait qu'il n'est pas prêt et il n'irait pas seul !

- Vraiment Remus ? Appuis-je sur son nom d'une voix glaciale, il n'irait pas seul parce qu'il se délecte de voir souffrir et pleurer ses amis sur les morts que la guerre dont il est seul responsable a causé ? En bon Gryffindor qu'il est, il préférera sans doute regarder ce qu'il lui reste d'amis rendre leur dernier souffle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis cruel je sais, mais il me fait perdre mon temps et le sien… Et la lueur de panique se propage jusqu'à atteindre les yeux de l'hybride.

- Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ! S'écrie aussitôt Minerva. Ils savent forcément !

Et pour la première fois je me dis que peut-être Minerva a quelques knuts de bon sens.

- Je vais les chercher ! S'écrie aussitôt le loup garou.

Et l'attente se fait insupportable lorsque Minerva rompt le silence angoissant :

- S'ils ne savent rien Severus…

- Alors j'irai me renseigner auprès de la source ! Coupai-je glacial.

Mais une légère lueur d'espoir m'étreint tout de même, si le Maître tenait le Survivant, n'aurait-il pas solliciter la présence de tous ses fidèles pour qu'ils acclament ce jour béni où Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, revêtirait le manteau de la toute puissance en anéantissant définitivement son épée de Damoclès ?

Mes réflexions sont interrompues par l'hybride à bout de souffle suivi des deux toutous du kamikaze.

Je reste stoïque, enfin jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le rouquin et lui empoigne violemment le col de sa chemise. Il peine à comprendre ce que je dis alors malgré moi, je desserre les dents :

- Où est-il ? Ma bouche s'était à peine ouverte.

- Qui donc ? Me lance-t-il.

Il échappe de peu à l'éclair vert lorsque l'hybride me pose une main sur l'épaule que je repousse d'un mouvement violent avant de laisser Weasley numéro six choir à même me sol.

Et j'entends le loup garou :

- Il semblerait que Harry ait disparu, nous pensions que peut-être, il vous aurait avertis…

J'entends, cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se plaquer la main devant la bouche. Ils ne savent rien ! Et je déserte ce maudit bureau pour me rendre directement aux portes du château d'où je pourrais transplaner vers le manoir Malfoy où se trouve le Maître.

Je pénètre la salle sombre et poussiéreuse. Le sang a coulé, une vague odeur de mort règne dans la pièce et je sens cet immonde invertébré se mouvoir autour de moi avant d'être rappelé par le méprisable vertébré qui le possède.

- Nagini !

Il se détache de moi et je l'entends susurrer à l'oreille de son maître, je hais ce son, il est obscène, dégoûtant, effrayant parfois.

- Severus…

Traîtresse ! Le serpent m'a vendu !

Je me déplace jusqu'à lui et maudis ce genou qui s'affaisse une fois de plus.

- Relève-toi. M'intime-t-il.

Et là, ma tête se vide. Je suis parti précipitamment sans aucune excuse et qui côtoie le Maître sait qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé sans raison valable, et je n'en ai aucune à ses yeux.

Mon esprit y travaille furieusement lorsque j'entends ce rire amoral et vicieux pénétrer mes tympans et je reconnais Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Severus… Severus… s'adresse-t-elle à moi d'une voix enfantine et pourtant tellement obscène, le Maître ne t'a pas appelé, n'est-ce pas ? Et sa bouche fait une moue désespérément démente alors qu'elle tortille ses doigts se balançant de gauche à droite me donnant le mal de mer.

- Un serviteur dévoué a-t-il besoin d'une quelconque occasion pour prouver sa loyauté Bellatrix ?

Bonne réponse Severus mais suffira-t-elle ?

- Mais le Maître est très occupé… continua Bellatrix d'une voix suraiguë me déchirant l'oreille interne et s'asseyant aux pied du dit Maître.

La chienne ! Elle m'enfonce, elle veut ma place et elle ne recule devant rien !

Le Maître lève sa main et j'incline la tête.

- Il suffit. Ordonne-t-il simplement.

Je regarde ce rebus d'humanité dont la consanguinité a clairement atteint les neurones valides qu'elle aurait pu avoir alors qu'il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'elle lèche les écailles des pieds de ce serpent visqueux.

- Severus, appela-t-il encore de sa voix mielleuse, où en est la mission que je t'ai confié ?

- En très bonne voix Maître, le jeune Malfoy sera l'un des nôtres prochainement et les autres le suivront ! J'en ai la certitude. Draco est un meneur, ils ne le renieront pas !

- Bien, très bien Severus. Les choses se précisent enfin. Du nouveau du côté de Potter ?

Enfin le sujet qui nous intéresse.

- Non Maître, il poursuit l'entraînement avec l'hybride. Fis-je aussi sûr de moi que possible.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il.

Parfait ? S'il n'avait pas été un sang mêlé je me serais interrogé aussi sur ses capacités neuronales mais malheureusement, le Maître ne laissait rien au hasard et s'il estimait que le fait que Potter poursuive l'entraînement était parfait…

- Va Severus à présent, et tiens-moi informé du moindre changement.

- Bien sur Maître, et je m'inclinais une dernière fois avant de désaparaître.

J'étais aux portes du château, et je me dirigeai vers les bureau de Minerva pour lui faire part de la nouvelle, c'est-à-dire que ce petit vaurien reste introuvable, je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, l'avenir du monde est sain et sauf pour le moment à moins que je ne parvienne à le retrouver… auquel cas, il sera nettement compromis !

Alors que je franchis la porte, je suis assailli de toute part.

- Il n'était pas là-bas !

Et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui aurait pour une fois pu servir à quelque chose si effectivement elle avait honoré son titre, plaqua de nouveau la main sur sa bouche.

- Mais où est-il ? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

J'ai affronté la colère du Maître pour l'arrogance exacerbée de leur crétin de protégé. La vérité étant bien sur qu'il avait déjà gagné.

Ce soir là, je l'ai retrouvé adossé à un arbre du parc, le Gryffindor n'avait pas eu le courage de fuir son destin. L'imbécile n'avait pas été assez téméraire pour fuir le spectre de sa propre déchéance.

Les jambes étendues et son sac de cuir marron posé à côté de lui, il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens et pour la première fois j'ai lu en lui. Je l'avais déjà fait à travers toutes nos séances, j'avais regardé dans ses yeux, j'avais décodé son esprit, exploré ses souvenirs. Je savais presque tout, j'avais déjà regardé mais c'était la première fois que je voyais vraiment.

Après de copieuses insultes soigneusement travaillées et choisies avec soins, je l'ai forcé à rentrer et j'ai damné un saint.

Fin de FLASH BACK /i 

Ce soir je retournerai dans ce parc mais je sais que je ne le trouverai pas, je ne suis pas résigné mais j'ai souvent pensé à combien il serait heureux sans moi. Il est étrange de penser au bonheur, et tellement plus de penser à i son /i bonheur que j'ai toujours compromis : Je l'ai sauvé quand il voulait mourir, je l'ai haï quand il disait m'aimer, je l'ai détruit parce qu'il voulait me sauver. Son vivant et si parfait contraire, la délicieuse épine dans sa chair, le cauchemar de tous ses désirs. J'ai toujours su au fond je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas rester et que je ne pourrais le retenir. Car aussi valeureux que soit ce maudit gamin, il a vaincu le Maître pour en devenir le mien.

Il avait dit qu'il me sauverait mais c'est bien pire, je crois, il m'a aimé.


	3. Imbécile de gamin

Un chapitre du point de vue de Harry,

Un chapitre assez dur, il se pose des questions, il se torture beaucoup et se fait torturer au sens propre comme figuré...pardonnez moi pour ça...Un chapitre plein tourments que j'ai adoré écrire...

Si vous aimez dites le nous on adore les reviews...et merci à ceux qui nous lisent...

bizz à tous bonne lecture

Hamelina

* * *

Je continue mon voyage…

Je le dois.

La douleur est revenue… lancinante, elle me broie et pourtant je ne me suis pas encore beaucoup éloigné.

J'espère en mon fort intérieur que la distance l'étirera et l'affinera jusqu'à la faire rompre et disparaître, je comprends que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec elle, même si je sais qu'il faut que je sois fort…

Et sans que je puisse l'en empêcher mon esprit s'envole… et de nouveau je me souviens…

FLASH BACK

Ils m'ont confiés à lui cette année là…

Certains que c'était le meilleur pour moi, le plus compétant, celui qui mettrait le plus d'acharnement à mon éducation…

Ça de l'acharnement il en a mit, pas forcément celui qu'on lui demandait…

Un acharnement sadique pour me faire craquer et que je renonce…Mais c'était trop tard pour moi et je crois qu'il l'avait sentit…

Pourtant il m'a eu des la première séance… avec son cinglant et méprisant « cessez ce petit jeu Potter !… »

Il m'a eu là, sur des paroles dures et humiliantes, à cause peut être de son corps qui était beaucoup trop proche du mien…

Le mien qui lâchement a eu une réaction incontrôlée qui m'a dévasté parce que je ne la comprenais pas, parce que je n'y étais pas préparé …

J'étais déjà fichu et il ne s'en n'est même pas aperçu…moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Je suis retourné aux séances suivantes, pétrifié et pourtant avec une impatience qui me taraudait un peu plus à chaque fois.

L'homme était une énigme et pourtant de drôles de sentiment commençaient à s'insinuer en moi…Je m'en voulais et culpabilisais, mais je n'étais déjà plus maître des événements, plus maître d mes émotions… plus maître de rien…

Je me suis rendu aux séances suivantes rageusement, mais je ne le lui ai pas fait ressentir la colère qui m'habitait.

J'avais décidé d'afficher un visage de marbre pour le rendre fou, le faire sortir de ses gonds…

Il me torturait un peu plus à chaque fois, et en bon petit Gryffindor je serrais les dents et lui opposait un regard de glace… L'homme me scrutait, il me poussait à bout et pénétrais ma cervelle toujours plus profondément pour m'humilier. Je me tordais de douleur sans un mot, sans un souffle…dans un désert d'horribles sensations ou j'encaissais et me débattais seul…

De toute façon je l'avais toujours été…seul… Alors mes démons n'avaient d'importance que pour moi…

Pour l'ordre et pour tous les autres j'étais juste le garçon star, l'idole des sorciers qui croyaient en moi, enfin en ma destinée plutôt …

Je pense que le gamin médiocre que j'étais ne les intéressait pas plus que ça…Ils crevaient tous de trouille et prenaient soin de moi pour finalement me mener docilement à l'abattoir et moi, en loyal petit soldat bercé par son inconscience, je les laissais faire…

Ma vie avait sommes toute peu d'importance…

Si je venais à être tué par le seigneur des ténèbres, je passerai du statut d'idole à celui d'icône et je finirais par représenter un petit paragraphe oublié dans « l'histoire de Poudlard »…

Et d'autres gamins comme moi sauteraient allégrement la page de ces souvenirs rasoirs pour aller jouer au Quidditch ou boire une bierraubeure avec les copains …

Normal…

Pourtant je ne voulais pas finir comme ça, quelques lignes d'encre noire délavée sur la page deux mille trente cinq d'un bouquin qui n'avait jamais intéressé que notre chère Hermione.

Je voulais, avant de rendre mon dernier soupir connaître un peu ce que pouvait être la vie, savoir ce qui faisait de moi Harry…Pas Potter le survivant, non…juste Harry.

J'étais un gosse inconscient du danger, mais en même temps je savais que mon temps était compté et que si les horcruxes étaient tous détruits il me resterait cette foutue confrontation avec « face de serpent », et je ne pensais pas être jamais à la hauteur d'un duel avec lui.

Même si tous ceux qui m'aimaient, s'attachaient à me rendre le plus opérationnel possible.

C'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, à réfléchir sur les bienfaits d'une destinée que je n'avais pas voulue et qui m'avait été imposé à mon insu.

A me demander à qui j'allais réellement manquer si je disparaissais…

Bref à me poser des questions qu'en général on ne se pose pas lorsque l'on débute tout juste sa vie.

Alors je suis allé à mes cours avec lui en m'accrochant à la théorie selon quoi, si on ne répond pas au provocateur peut être que celui ci finit par se poser enfin des questions et s'intéresser enfin à vous…un peu…

Et ce, malgré la guerre larvée qui faisait rage dans ma tête…C'était quand même à Snape que je pensais de cette façon …Avais je tout au fond de moi un vieux fond de masochisme pour raisonner ainsi ? Moi qui m'étais fait un devoir de le haïr depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, comment pouvais je avoir envie de ça…Qu'il s'intéresse à moi…

C'était en fait plus une pulsion qu'un acte volontaire…je retournais là bas à chaque fois, pour une nouvelle séance, j'hésitais, reculais et finissais toujours par entrer, c'étais comme une drogue qui prenait possession de moi et qui déterminais mes choix et mes actes.

Peut être que j'étais également galvanisé par le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas avec des yeux mouillés comme les autres, ces regards qui faisaient de moi une sorte de cible ambulante en sursis.

Peut être que c'est ce comportement de dénie qui me donnais envie de le connaître un peu mieux…

Alors, lorsqu'il me broyait en pénétrant mes souvenirs les plus intimes, je lui répondais par une froide indifférence et lorsque je voyais son regard vaciller d'incompréhension devant mon comportement, je ressentais une satisfaction intense et je me drapais dans une tranquille certitude…

Peut être n'était il pas exactement le monstre qu'il voulait bien montrer, l'odieux professeur qui ne complaisait que dans les rapports de force sadique, celui qui avait durant nos années d'étude rabaissé à chaque cours le pauvre Neville et bien d'autres pour les voir craquer sous sa férule. Celui qui aimait avec une impassible récurrence tyranniser les gamins qui lui étaient confiés.

Les questions que je me posais devenant de plus en plus obsédantes, mon esprit se mit à vaciller un peu à cette époque et mes cauchemars ne me quittaient plus…

Je revoyais la nuit, en boucle obsédante, comme un film Moldu qui ne s'arrêterait jamais, les visages des personnes qui nous avaient été ravis…Des visages torturés sur des yeux grands ouverts, terrorisés par les dernières images qu'ils avaient entre aperçu, les dernières douleurs qu'ils avaient ressenties…

Je sentais en dormant l'odeur du sang et de la mort qui s'insinuait par tous les pores de ma peau… Je me réveillais le visage trempé de sueur et de larmes et je ne pouvais plus me rendormir, alors je me levais et j'allais errer dans les couloirs…

Je cherchais un peu de compagnie, n'importe laquelle, je ne voulais plus rester seul, j'étais terrorisé par les images que mon cerveau me rappelait des que la nuit prenait possession de moi.

J'ai souvent discuté avec Ron à cette époque, j'allais le réveiller sans vergogne et m'asseyait sur le bord de son lit à n'importe quelle heure. Il m'écoutait sans mot dire, il ne m'a jamais envoyé balader, ne s'est jamais plaint du manque de sommeil…Il écoutait patiemment et parfois je voyais passer sur son visage une ombre anxieuse et je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi…Mais il avait toujours le bon goût de ne pas m'abreuver de conseils, il était juste ce que je désirais… une oreille attentive.

Ron mon ami, le meilleur dont un garçon puisse rêver, le plus cher, sans ce coté trop protecteur et étouffant que je reprochais à Hermione, mais qui je le savais n'était du qu'à sa condition féminine, les filles ont ce coté maternel qui les force à vous protéger envers et contre tout… et surtout contre vous même…

Donc à cette époque, mon insouciance s'effilochait et ma fin éventuelle commençait à m'obséder.

Je m'accrochais désespérément aux gens de mon entourage qui pouvaient m'apporter des réponses à ces questions qui envahissaient de façon lancinantes ma vie.

J'interrogeais Remus, alors il me bousculait pour éviter de me dire ce qu'il ne savait pas, il me tançait vertement et essayais de me faire reprendre le cours de l'entraînement en me sommant de me taire et d'être plus attentif. Et lorsque le soir je le retrouvais dans la grande salle je lui trouvais un air si las et triste que je n'osais plus l'ennuyer avec ce qui m'inquiétait…Les autres ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité, Minerva restait sèche et distante, elle savait s'enfuir des que je me rapprochais trop d'elle…

Je compris rapidement que personne ne savait ou ne voulait savoir, personne ne voulait faire la sale besogne et me dire que mes chances d'avoir une vie d'adulte s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que la colère du monstre décuplait…

Et moi finalement je ne voulais peut être pas entendre cela… Je ne voulais pas mourir…

Et puis il y eu la cinquième séance, celle qui fut une charnière dans ma vie de désespérance…

Il s'est acharné sur moi avec plus de brutalité que les autres fois. Mais j'étais beaucoup moins serein et plus vulnérable ce jour là, car le matin même j'avais surpris une conversation que je n'étais pas sensé entendre.

Les membres de l'ordre et quelques Aurors étaient réunis dans le bureau de Mac Go ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'étais là moi aussi, en pyjama, endormi sur un tapis…

Pour échapper à mon cauchemar journalier, j'étais venus fouiller l'endroit, je m'y étais rendu par le réseau de cheminée, je pensais y trouver peut être des éléments qui concerneraient le seigneur des ténèbres et que je ne connaîtrais pas…Et, lorsqu'à l'aube ils sont entrés dans la pièce je me suis caché derrière une grosse armoire si imposante qu'on eut pu y tenir à trois, j'avais comme un imbécile oublié dans ma valise ma cape d'invisibilité.

La voix de Minerva s'est élevée la première.

« Que se passe t il de si important Remus, pour que vous nous réunissiez de si bon matin ? »

« C'est à cause de Harry, il n'est pas bien et ça m'inquiète…Il pose de drôles de questions, sur la vie, la mort, ce que notre monde deviendra s'il échoue…Son enthousiasme s'éteint, il avait envie de se battre, d'être un adulte responsable et là je ne le retrouve plus… »

J'entends le soupire fatigué du professeur de métamorphose.

« Je sais, moi aussi il est venu me voir, j'ai pu éviter la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec moi mais il est inquiet j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, et nous devons lui redonner sa joie de vivre… »

« SA JOIE DE VIVRE ? »

Je tressaillais en entendant la voix coupante comme une lame qui vient de s'interposer.

« Oui Séverus, vous avez quelques chose contre cela »

Reniflement méprisant de Snape…

«Merlin sait que ce gosse n'est pas très malin mais pensez vous réellement qu'il soit crétin à ce point ? »

« Que veux dire Séverus ? »

Remus parlait sèchement et je sentais à son ton qu'il était en colère.

« Ce que je veux dire ?… c'est qu'il a comprit ce qu'il risque et qu'il sait qu'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur…IL VA MOURIR, vous le savez tous… et nous le menons comme un mouton à la boucherie, Le Mage n'en fera qu'une bouchée…Il n'est pas doué en legilimencie et le monstre aura tôt fait de lire en lui et de connaître ses projets…Potter est déjà notre martyr et vous en avez tous conscience ! »

J'entends ses pas rageurs qui quittent la pièce, une porte qui claque et moi…

Je n'ose pas bouger, je déglutis difficilement, ses mots me pénètrent, prennent possession de mon cerveau et j'étouffe doucement sous la pression des sentiments qui me cernent…

Ainsi c'est cela qu'il pense lui…que je suis en sursit…Que je suis si mauvais que je ne leur serais d'aucun secours…

Je le hais de penser cela…

J'ai envie de tout fracasser, mais il m'est impossible de me montrer, J'ai envie de lui courir apres, de lui taper dessus, de lui demander pourquoi il ne m'a pas mis en garde, pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit de partir…

Je me sens tellement petit et vulnérable… et en colère…

Les autres ont continué de parler de moi, de mes chances de réussir, ils étaient plus optimistes et plus enclins à croire en mes capacités… Ils se sont mit d'accord pour me laisser un peu de temps pour souffler, pour enlever la pression qui pesait sur moi…

Et puis ils ont pris la décision….

Mon point faible était l'oclumencie, je devrais donc faire un stage intensif avec Snape, pas une séance de temps en temps non ! Chaque matin et chaque soir, plusieurs heures par jour enfermé avec l'homme à me faire torturer…

Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais de toutes mes forces cette éventualité.

Maintenant que je savais ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, je voulais juste que lui me fiche la paix…Si pour lui j'étais une cause perdue, qu'il occupe son temps à des activités plus agréables.

Je m'entraînerais avec plus d'intensité et de détermination avec Remus, qui lui pensait que j'avais quelques capacités…

J'ai attendu qu'ils partent tous…et je suis revenu dans mon dortoir par le même chemin, tremblant et perdu…

Ron était assit sur son lit il m'attendait.

« Ou étais tu ? »

Je ne supporte pas son regard de compassion.

Je lui réponds durement ;

« Nulle part ! »

« Harry, je suis là et…si tu veux te confier… »

La culpabilité m'inonde et plombe brusquement mon estomac, je me fais vomir en méprisant ainsi ceux qui m'aiment et Ron est certainement un de ceux pour qui je compte le plus…

Je souffle

« Désolé… »

Il pose sa main sur mon bras et me force à le regarder.

« Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est dur pour toi…Avec l'entraînement, les horcruxes et tout ça…mais moi et Mione on sera toujours là …que tu le veuille ou non…désolé… »

Il rigole doucement et je lui souris tristement sans répondre…

_i …Merci d'être là Ron, merci de ton indéfectible loyauté… mais tu vois tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête est si confus, je suis comme le fou sur la colline qui essaie de comprendre le ballet des étoiles…je suis paumé et dans l'espace où j'évolue il faut que je me trouve tout seul… /i _

Il se leva et me fit un petit signe avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et je me mis à réfléchir.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me contrarierait le plus , si c'était de ne même pas pouvoir montrer à mes amis que j'étais heureux qu'ils soient là près de moi…ou si c'est ce que pensait le plus horrible bonhomme que je connaissais…

Pourquoi son opinion avait-elle brutalement tant d'importance ?

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aille à ses cours, les autres ne m'en laisseraient pas le choix… Je n'ai jamais eu aucun choix de toute façon…

Mais il faudrait que je travaille l'oclumencie avec acharnement pour être le meilleur…meilleur que lui… qui est le meilleur de tous…

Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, je filais me préparer pour une journée de confrontation…

C'était ma cinquième séance et lorsque je suis entré dans le cachot où il acceptait à présent de m'enseigner je fus scotchée sur place par son regard mauvais…

Il m'en voulait de tout ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire pour moi, je le compris des l'instant ou il m'a foudroyé de ses prunelles noires et sans âme…

Je savais que j'allais en baver ce jour là et je n'ai pas été déçu…il m'a laminé, détruit… anéanti, et je n'avais pas la force de me défendre tant il m'avait involontairement convaincu, lors de cette réunion où je n'étais pas censé être, que j'étais le dernier des nuls…

Mais des qu'il s'est approché de moi j'ai sentit …L'odeur…L'odeur de Snape… Une odeur qui me bouleversait…Une odeur d'homme…de savon et d'alcool …une odeur qui saturait mes sens et me rendait malade…

J'avais l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois tant je luttais contre mon propre corps, les sensations que je ressentais m'ont soulevé le cœur, j'avais froid et je fus pris d'une nausée…

Je me suis brusquement senti pris au piège, mon propre piége…

Je me sentais mal et j'ai du verdir car il m'a regardé avec dureté tandis que je frissonnais en essayant de ravaler la bile qui arrivait par flot dans ma bouche…Il partit fouiller dans son placard, en a tiré une fiole remplit d'un épais liquide marron, il me la tendu ainsi qu'une cuillère.

Il m'a craché

« Prenez en deux cuillères, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous répandiez sur mon parquet, vous entachez déjà suffisamment mes journées…Ensuite nous reprendrons l'entraînement… »

J'ai ingurgité sans mot dire l'horreur qu'il m'avait donné pour apaiser mon écœurement, elle a passé difficilement le barrage de mon gosier et je me suis accroupis dans un coin de la pièce, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes une minute de plus…

Il a fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, tout à ses parchemins qu'il était en train de corriger impassiblement.

Son indifférence était pire que ses humiliations…

J'avais besoin de son regard sur moi, si dur soit il… et je venais de m'en rendre compte…

_i Mais quel idiot …quel crétin… que m'arrive t il ? Pourquoi /i _

J'ai repris mes esprits et me suis relevé, je n'avais plus le visage d'impassibilité conquérante que je lui avais asséné lors des précédentes séances…

Mon esprit était tout entier occupé par des images terribles de mort et de destruction et j'avais envie qu'il m'aide, qu'il m'explique…qu'il me rassure.

Au lieu de cela il s'est plongé dans ma tête avec délectation, fouillant, explorant, scrutant… Poussant toujours plus loin son introspection avec une jubilation que je ne lui avais pas encore connue…

Et il a vu …Mes terreurs et mes démons...

Bien incapable que j'étais de me défendre et de le repousser…

Alors il m'a traîné plus bas que terre…M'a écrasé de son mépris et de ses pouvoirs…

« Toujours aussi brillant Potter !…On recommence… FERMEZ VOTRE ESPRIT ! »

J'étais affalé par terre, couvert de poussière et de sueur, une migraine me vrillait les tempes, plus intolérable à chaque incursion qu'il faisait dans mon esprit…Je me sentais comme une loque, je n'avais plus aucune volonté, ni aucune force…

« Je veux arrêter ça ! Je n'en peux plus… »

J'entendais ma voix qui n'était qu'un souffle…Elle ne contenait plus de rage et je m'en voulais…

« ON CONTINUE POTTER ! CROYEZ VOUS QUE LE MAGE VOUS FERA CADEAU DU MOINDRE REPIT ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas le mage ! »

« JE SUIS PIRE POTTER ! BIEN PIRE ! »

Il se pencha vers moi me tira violemment par le col de ma robe pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je titubais sous le choc et repris difficilement mon équilibre.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une larve Potter, mais je dois faire mon boulot… pour l'heure, et ce bien malgré moi croyez le, c'est vous mon boulot ! Alors fermez votre esprit ! »

Je haletais de peur, j'avais envie de l'envoyer au diable vauvert…

« S'il vous plait …Professeur... »

_i Pourquoi je le supplie ? Je me hais…Je me trahis… /i _

« FER-MEZ-VOTRE-ES-PRIT ! »

Il détachait les syllabes d'une voix sourde, lourde de menaces et ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ma supplique.

Je reculai et ne m'arrêtai que lorsque mon dos douloureux rencontra le mur glacial du cachot.

J'essayais de fermer mon esprit, mais je n'en eu pas le temps qu'il me pénétrait déjà, il était là en moi… et la douleur aussi…j'entendais ses paroles au loin …FERMEZ VOTRE ESPRIT !...

Puis de nouveau la face du monstre et c'est lui alors qui me crachais ces paroles…lui qui me tenait en joue avec sa baguette qui s'enfonçait dans mon cou…

Je voyais ses yeux de serpent vicieux qui me disséquaient, sa voix glaciale qui me martelait « Tu es une larve Potter »… « Tu dois mourir Potter !'

Le rayon vert et brillant…les paroles de mort…

AVADA KEDAVRA…

Puis les yeux de Cédric qui tourbillonnaient dans leurs orbites comme des planètes folles avant de se fixer sur le néant et… le cri…terrible qui me vrillait les tympans… Je ne savais pas d'où il sortait ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me secoue et me balance une claque sèche pour me faire revenir à moi…

Et je m'aperçu que le cri sortait tout droit de ma gorge déshydratée.

Et des larmes coulaient sur mon visage…je ne pouvais les en empêcher…elles sortaient toutes seules et j'assistais impuissant à ma propre déchéance devant cet homme au regard dégoûté qui me faisait face.

Cet homme que toute faiblesse faisait vomir…

Et ce jour là je n'étais que ça… déficience et faiblesse…

Mon aveulissement était de son fait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable et je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais ce désir de le protéger…

Un drôle de comportement qui m'échappait, mais des que je posais les yeux sur lui il dépassait ma simple volonté.

Mon calvaire était terminé, Je suppose que sa soif de souffrance avait été étanchée lors de cette séance ou j'avais été si lamentable. Il s'est détourné immédiatement de moi et il est allé se rasseoir à son bureau, empoignant une pile de copie qu'il se mit aussitôt à corriger avec une moue de répulsion.

Je n'existais plus…J'étais redevenu invisible…

Moi je sentais tellement seul que je ne pouvais me décider à quitter les cachots. J'attendais en le fixant, un mot, une réaction qui me disent juste que j'étais encore vivant…

Ma peine débordait toujours de mes yeux et je pense que c'est cela qui le troublait le plus… mes larmes…

Il savait répondre avec brio à des mots violents, à des agressions physiques, mais mes larmes le laissaient sans voix.

Alors je me suis approché et j'ai posé la main sur le bord de son bureau, il a levé les yeux vers elle et a grimacé comme s'il voyait une immondice posée sur sa table de travail.

Incapable de comprendre ce que je faisais, et flirtant décidément toujours avec la mort, j'ai posé alors cette fichue main qui ne m'obéissait plus, sur son épaule.

Il fallait que je lui demande…

Je posais ma question, lui demandais si j'allais mourir…sa réponse fusa ironique et détestable, il me fit comprendre que ma vie ne serait plus très longue si je ne quittais pas rapidement ses cachots…

Pourtant je le sentais perturbé par ma demande, je vis son regard vaciller pour la première fois…Je tremblais encore un peu mais pris d'un courage soudain, osait lui murmurer ma vrai question…Est-ce que quelqu'un allait regretter le garçon qui se nommait Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment que je ressentis enfin un brin d'humanité percer dans cet océan de dédain et de mépris. Malgré sa surprise et sa colère, il ne me répondit pas se contentant de me fixer incrédule et muet. Je m'enfuis alors vers la porte, emportant ce dont je n'aurais même pas osé rêver de sa part… Un bref regard de compassion.

Puis tout est allé très vite, en une fraction de seconde il était sur moi m'agrippant fermement le poignet. Je le dévisageais, méfiant.

Il souffla juste « Dehors Potter ! »

Ebahis je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi son geste et ses paroles étaient en totale contradiction.

Il a alors lâché mon bras, sa main se levant à hauteur de mon visage. Et brusquement je ne vois plus qu'elle, cette main fine dont j'aimerais sentir le contact sur ma joue, cette main que je voudrais deviner posée sur mes cheveux, cette main…

_i Que t'arrive t il ? Tu débloque Potter c'est simplement …Impossible_ /i

Eberlué je fouillais ses yeux de braise…Puis saisis de panique j'ouvris la porte et je m'enfuis, ébranlé par les sentiments qui m'assaillaient et que je repoussais avec violence.

J'avais peur et je devais fuir ce lieu ou je me perdais…

Je me suis précipité dans mon dortoir, j'ai fourré maladroitement quelques effets dans mon vieux sac de cuir marron et je suis parti …

Enfin je le croyais, ma fuite n'en fut pas une, elle eu comme limites ridicules les remparts du parc ou je me suis effondré, pauvre victime dénué de courage et de volonté…

Il m'y a trouvé lui…. m'a injurié, conspué, puis ramené par la peau du dos jusqu'au château, et là j'ai su que nous étions perdus.

Les jours qui ont suivis n'ont pas été de tous repos.

Enfin c'est une façon de parler, les membres de l'ordre ont suspendu mon d'entraînement, persuadés que ma fuite avortée était la cause d'un grand stress et d'une grosse fatigue. Ils se mirent à me ménager et à me parler avec douceur comme si j'étais une chose très fragile.

J'avais en permanence en moi une fureur qui me donnait envie de hurler et de tout casser. Je savais que leurs intentions étaient bonnes mais j'en avais plus qu'assez d'être considéré comme une pauvre victime, je désirais avoir une vie la plus proche de la normalité possible, des relations sereines avec des gens de mon âge…

Je me posais déjà tant de question à mon sujet auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre, j'avais envie de savoir qui j'étais, qui je deviendrais en tant qu'homme.

Puis nous avons repris nos séances, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étonnant, il avait l'air d'avoir perdu une partie de l'agressivité congénitale qu'il déployait des qu'il était en ma présence.

Il n'était ni doux ni gentil non, toujours sarcastique et provocant, en fait, il manquait juste cette fougue qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'inscrire dans les rapports qu'il avait avec moi.

Au lieu de cela, lorsque je l'observais à la dérobée, je voyais ses yeux rempli de confusion.

Ils me scrutaient avec interrogation et je sentais confusément que comme moi il était en train de se prendre la tête parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son expérience d'adulte aurait du le rendre plus sûr de lui, mais je crois que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi à ce moment là, il ne l'avait jamais connu avant.

Nos rencontres sont devenus moroses à force d'éviter nos regards et de policer nos paroles.

Je ne savais pas comment le faire réagir, et à ma grande honte j'étais plus effrayé par sa passivité que par ses menaces ou ses insultes.

Toutes les fois ou je rejoignais le cachot, je devais me cacher, mentir, pourquoi ? Par besoin personnel sûrement.

Mentir à mes meilleurs amis en premier lieu et je n'en étais pas fier.

Lorsque Snape m'avait retrouvé dans le parc, Hermione et Ron s'étaient précipités sur moi et m'avaient agrippés convulsivement, leurs regards emplis de reproches.

Ils attendaient mon retour avec anxiété et m'avaient accueillit en m'assaillant de questions. Ils étaient présents comme toujours, attentifs…Mais peut être qu'à ce moment là je les trouvais trop envahissants.

J'ai évité de leur répondre, même si une partie enfouie de moi, brûlait de leur confier à eux ce qui me consumait. Mais pour l'heure mon mal être était si grand et je me comprenais si mal moi-même, je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils pourraient m'expliquer de plus que ce que je savais déjà.

Et il s'est passé l'événement…

Un soir, après une journée difficile ou Remus me pressé de me battre avec plus d'acharnement et de concentration, je l'ai alors laissé choir sur le terrain de Quidditch où nous nous entraînons, non sans lui avoir crié quelques horreurs qui couvent en moi depuis quelque temps.

« HARRY ! OÙ VAS-TU ? »

Le visage du loup garou se contracte de contrariété et d'angoisse, et ça a le don de profondément m'énerver, ils tremblent tous devant la moindre de mes réactions, comme si j'allais leur exploser à la figure.

« FOUS MOI LA PAIX REMUS ! »

« PROFESSEUR ! HARRY ! Lorsque je t'entraîne je suis ton professeur ! »

Je hausse les épaules et continue mon chemin, des pas précipités me rattrapent mais je ne me retourne pas. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à stopper net ma course.

« Que se passe t il encore ? Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans piquer une colère ! Tu ne veux pas faire les efforts nécessaires pour savoir te défendre correctement ! Tu es un adulte Harry, essaie de comprendre l'enjeu et fournis l'énergie qu'il faut pour être vraiment performant, tu es un des meilleurs sorciers de ta génération, tu l'as déjà prouvé, alors montre moi un peu de quoi tu es capable ! »

La moutarde commence sérieusement à me monter au nez et malgré toute l'affection que je ressens pour Lupin j'explose et il prend en pleine figure toutes mes frustrations des semaines passées.

Je hurle.

« JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE UN DES MEILLEURS SORCIERS DE MA GENERATION ! JAMAIS ! »

« Hermione est une brillante sorcière ! Moi je suis plus que moyen et TU le sais. Je comprends que vous soyez tous terrorisés à l'idée que votre salut repose sur mes épaules, et moi aussi crois le bien, mais c'est comme ça ! Vous vous épuisez à m'apprendre à me défendre et je suis nul et j'en ai marre et … »

« Tu t'es déjà battu contre lui, avec succès. »

« J'AI TOUJOURS RECU UNE AIDE EXTERIEUR ! SEUL JE NE SUIS RIEN ! »

« STOP HARRY ! Ecoutes moi ! »

Il tend ses mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Si j'avais un peu moins de fureur qui bouillonne en moi, je rirai en le voyant ainsi, ayant l'air de dompter un fauve, sauf que le fauve c'est moi !

« Tu ne dois pas penser cela, tes capacités sont réelles mais tu ne sais pas te contrôler, tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions et Séverus dit que si tu… »

Je donne un violent coup de pied dans une racine et je me fais un mal de chien mais je serre les dents. Il recule d'un pas.

Je crache :

« SEVERUS ? Alors vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ? Génial ? Je représente quoi pour vous quoi ? Un objet inanimé, une simple arme qui doit être la plus fonctionnel possible malgré ses lacunes ? C'est ça Remus ? Et ce cher Séverus qu'en pense t il ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir.

« Ah oui, l'autre jour lors de votre petite réunion supposée secrète, il a dit, je me souviens très bien « Potter va mourir ! ». Sympa d'ailleurs les petites conspirations derrière mon dos, j'apprécie, je dois être trop crétin pour qu'on m'explique la réalité des événements ! Ou vous êtes trop hypocrites pour me dire la vérité, et surtout que je vais y laisser ma peau…»

Je vois les traits de son visage s'affaisser de consternation, et j'en ressens une joie mauvaise.

Il bafouille.

« Tu…Tu étais là ?…Mais où ? »

Je grogne agressif.

« Oui j'étais présent ! Planqué derrière l'armoire… »

Il me fixe ennuyé et murmure :

« Nous nous inquiétions pour toi, tu étais partis sans prévenir et … »

« Et bien… cette fois ci je te préviens Remus, je pars me promener dans le parc…et je veux être un peu tranquille ! »

Je me retourne pour filer, lorsqu'il me retient par le bras…l'air soucieux.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry, tu as toujours su quel était ton destin non ? Il est peu enviable mais tu ne viens pas de le découvrir, pourtant tu as l'air si … »

Mes épaules s'affaissent et ma colère retombe devant la chaleur de son regard, en laissant place aux interrogations qui me rongent.

Ma voix me trahi.

« Paumé…oui c'est le mot, je …Je me pose des questions sur moi…je crois… »

Je n'arrive pas à sortir les mots, je le supplie du regard_, aides moi Remus._

Il fronce les sourcils, ne semble pas comprendre…

Je me lance, gêné…

« Je me demande…enfin… si je ne suis pas …fin tu vois, les filles ne m'attirent pas particulièrement et…»

Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme des soucoupes, une lueur de compréhension passe enfin dans son regard, il ouvre la bouche et la referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau…Pas très vif le lycanthrope…

Il finit par murmurer.

« Tu pense être gay ? C'est ça ? »

J'opine sans dire un mot, mon embarras et le sien se disputant la vedette.

Il secoue la tête, me sourit avec douceur et me souffle.

« Si tu te pose la question, c'est que tu le sais déjà non ? »

Je réfléchis à cette vérité, le fixe attendant une suite qui ne vint pas. Puis je bafouille un merci et l'abandonne pour emprunter le petit sentier qui mène au lac.

Pour l'heure j'ai envie d'être un peu seul.

Et fort de cette demie liberté accordée, je fais l'erreur de m'éloigner et de sortir du parc pour souffler un peu.

C'est bien autre chose qui m'attend dehors, la fureur et la guerre, la torture et la mort.

Je marche un peu, la nuit tombe mais j'ai encore un moment de répit avant de retrouver Snape, et je ne veux pas voir Hermione et Ron et répondre à leurs lancinantes questions.

Lorsque je franchis les grilles je me dis que je fais une erreur mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Ils attendaient un faux pas de ma part et je l'ai fait, j'ai trébuché quelque part entre les donjons et l'extérieur et j'ai laissé le monstre m'envoyer au tapis.

Tout s'est passé très vite, Pettigrew était là, attendant patiemment, et à peine avais je mis un pied hors de l'enceinte du château qu'il m'a sauté dessus et a transplané, jusque dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas…Des souterrains froids et humides, un dur sol de pierre sur lequel je me suis écrasé et j'ai reconnu la voix coupante qui m'a accueillit avec un bonheur non dissimulé.

« Jolie prise Peter ! Le seigneur va être très content de toi ! Mais ne le préviens pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. »

Je tâtais vivement autours de moi, j'avais perdu mes lunettes et le flou dans lequel je me trouvais n'était pas fait pour me rassurer. Un craquement sinistre à mon coté et on me fourra un objet métallique dans les mains, malgré la pénombre je distinguais ce qu'il restait de mes lunettes, sans elle j'étais aveugle.

Je fouillais la poche de ma robe, ma baguette, elle avait disparut elle aussi…

Un rire sinistre s'élève …

Et Lucius Malfoy crache

« Alors Potter, perdu ? Que vaux-tu sans tes protecteurs ? Qui es tu à part un imbécile de gosse arrogant…Nous allons te faire passer cette insolence, impudent effronté ! ENDOLORIS ! »

La douleur plonge en moi comme un squale…Mes chairs explosent, ma raison se rompt.

Un hurlement venu d'un autre temps emplit la pièce…Je ne réalise pas alors, qu'il sort de ma bouche.

Le monstre distille la douleur au goutte à goutte, il s'en délecte, la diminue, la distord pour de nouveau l'amplifier et me faire presque mourir. Il joue ce petit jeu pendant des heures ou ce qui me semble l'être. Ma seule pensée est la mort que je réclame comme une récompense. Le fil ténu qui me retient à la vie possède un visage et je le supplie pendant les brefs moments ou ma conscience me revient, je le supplie de venir m'achever, d'abréger ce jeu cruel ou je ne suis qu'une coupable victime.

Mon tortionnaire se lasse du sort qui ne marque pas suffisamment mon corps.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, immobile, près à recevoir le coup qui me délivrerait. La mort me semble alors le plus enviable des avenirs que je puisse envisager.

« BAISSE LES YEUX POTTER ! »

La rage qui l'anime le dispute à sa perversité, sa joie de faire souffrir à celle de me tuer.

Il lance alors un Sectumsempra qui lacère mes membres en de délicates plaies qui crachent leur bile carmin sur les pierres du château.

Je rampe pour échapper au monstre, mais je suis vite acculé par les murs qui m'entourent.

Je me roule en boule, exsangue, pour lui offrir le moins de surface possible à torturer…Des coups de pieds venant de je ne sais où m'oblige à réagir. J'essaie de nouveau de fuir mes tourmenteurs mais un craquement sinistre me fait comprendre que plusieurs de mes os ont été cassés par les bottes qui me lardent de coups.

Je suis au-delà des cris, les lacérations se font petites, nombreuses et profondes, ne laissant aucune partie de ma chair au repos.

Je vais rendre les armes…Je sens mes forces s'insinuer hors de mon corps, vapeur délicates laissant place aux ténèbres qui m'envahissent.

_Séverus s'il te plait…_

Aux portes de l'enfer c'est un autre tortionnaire que je vois, que j'implore, que je conjure…Le seul à qui je veux remettre mon dernier souffle.

_Viens !_

J'entends des voix, des imprécations, une dispute, je vacille, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais le sang qui m'inonde par vague et l'absence de mes lunettes m'empêche de distinguer mes bourreaux.

Brusquement je sens que l'on me soulève, des bras puissants, la douleur me transperce à nouveau, je gémis…Une odeur parvient à mes narines, savon et alcool, une odeur d'homme, une odeur de salut…

Une prière exaucée !

Au creux de ces bras là, je me laisse sombrer dans un funeste bien être.

Je me suis réveillé cinq jours plus tard.

La bouche pâteuse de trop de potion de sommeil.

Un corps en mille morceaux, que les médicomages appelés pour l'occasion, ont eu beaucoup de difficultés à rafistoler, tant l'abnégation de Malfoy à laisser le moins de travail possible à « face de serpent » avait fait sur moi des miracles.

J'étais allongé dans un état second lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, persuadé d'être enfin délivré de tout.

Et autours de moi, j'ai aperçu des visages soulagés qui me souriaient.

Minerva s'est approchée et a posé délicatement sa main sur mon bras, elle s'est penchée et m'a demandé :

« Comment vous sentez vous Harry ? »

_Honnêtement Minerva, au mieux de ma forme, à se demander ce que je fais au fond d'un lit._

Je suis épaté par la propension des adultes à poser des questions qui n'ont pas le moindre sens.

J'essaie de lui répondre, en vain. Ma bouche a l'air verrouillée. Affolé, je la questionne des yeux.

« Répondez en hochant le tête Harry, votre mâchoire est cassée et il faudra encore quelques jours avant que la potion de reconstruction de Séverus ne vienne à bout de la fracture »

Génial ! Je ne peux même pas parler.

Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce ils sont tous là sauf lui…pourquoi ?

C'est pourtant lui qui est venu me chercher, j'en suis presque certain.

Un grand vide m'envahit et de nouveau les larmes fusent sans que je puisse les retenir.

Je gémis mes sanglots qui ne peuvent pas se frayer un chemin hors de mes lèvres closes.

Je développe mon coté mâle des que je pense à Snape et je le hais pour cela.

Des regards apitoyés évitent de me fixer. Je voudrais qu'ils partent tous…

Remus le comprend, qui les somme gentiment, avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable de quitter la chambre où je me répands en gouttes inextinguibles.

Et là, une fois que tout le monde est partit, même Remus… Je le vois, debout dans le coin le plus reculé…Il s'approche, mes yeux se verrouillent aux siens.

Je voudrais lui poser des milliers de questions.

Pourquoi est il venu ? Et sa couverture de mangemort qu'est t elle devenue ? Comment pourra t il expliquer ça à Voldemort ? Comment a-t-il pu me ramener ?

Au lieu de ça je redouble de larmes ? Incapable de supporter le soulagement qui m'assaille, et puis je n'ai que cette façon de communiquer.

Il se penche vers moi les traits tirés et murmure juste.

« Imbécile de gamin… »

Puis il tâte ma mâchoire me faisant un mal de chien, je grogne de douleur. Il retire prestement sa main.

« Désolé ! »

J'ouvre des yeux ébahis.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends s'excuser.

Il fourrage dans sa poche en sort une fiole qu'il glisse entre mes lèvres fermées. Il y distille quelques gouttes d'une de ses horribles préparations et je me sens brusquement beaucoup moins douloureux.

« Vous aurez des réponses à vos questions quand vous serez sur pieds »

Sa voix est juste un peu tremblante.

Son pouce effleure par mégarde ma joue et il essuie une larme qui descendait vers mon menton.

Je frémis en sentant sa main, si douce.

Son visage se contracte, il rompt la caresse et il s'enfuit me laissant seul et désemparé.

Le reste. Comment il est partit à ma recherche lorsque je ne me suis pas présenté ce soir là à la porte de son cachot, je ne l'ai su que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je m'extirpe de mes souvenirs, ma tête me fais souffrir comme toujours lorsque je pense à lui et à tout ça…

Mon moral baisse au fur et à mesure de mon éloignement. J'ai besoin de compagnie sinon mon voyage va avorter avant même d'avoir commencé.

Je transplane à Londres devant chez Ron et Hermione. Ils m'ont proposés de m'héberger lorsque je le désirerais. Je crois que le moment est venu, j'ai des choses à leur avouer et des adieux à faire. Je vais rester quelques jours avec eux ensuite j'aviserais.

Et lui que fait il en ce moment ? Comment…

Je me secoue, ravale ma peine et je frappe fermement à leur porte pour m'enlever toute velléité de faire demi tour.


	4. Je, lâche, il, lâche, nous, lâches

**Titre : Lui Est Moi** (Ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe... lol)

**Genre : **Angst/Romance/Drama

**Pairing** : HP/SS

**Rating** : M

**Auteures** : Hamelina et Mastericeeyes

**Note de l'auteure : **Coucou à tous c'est Mastericeeyes. Veuillez pardonner la longue attente mais nous essayons d'avoir des chapitre d'avance, ce qui n'est pas évident. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!

Biz Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4: ****Je****, lâche, ****il****, lâche, ****nous****, lâches,**** (vous), lâches,****eux****, lâches…**

JAMAIS!!! Jamais, il n'obtiendra de moi cette pénitence sinueuse, cet apaisementspoliateur ! La désillusion, une fois encore, distille son amertume jusque dans le fond de ma gorge et resserre sa prise, pourtant je ne suffoque pas. J'ai essuyé deux guerres, j'ai plié devant l'outrage suprême, je me suis humilié devant cette bête immonde! Ployer devant lui n'est pas une option, c'est un blasphème. Je ne lui céderai rien! Je décline tout attachement, je dénie toute déférence! Il n'est rien pour moi que l'abject souvenir d'une abjecte vie de déchéance, que le murmure d'un chaos que j'ai fui, que l'abîme que j'ai désespérément supplié de m'engloutir mais qui m'a renié.

Aujourd'hui je le clame, je le revendique, je suis libre, libre de ces entraves qui m'enchaînaient à ce destin douteux, libre de ces liens ineffables et douloureux, libre de ce corps corrupteur, libre de ce vain et honteux tentateur. Et je n'ai que faire de cette bouche murmurant mon nom, je n'ai que faire de ce diable vert aux émeraudes de démons. Mon nom dans sa bouche, mon nom sur ses lèvres, mon nom sous sa langue. Il n'avait pas le droit! Ce nom ne signifiait rien d'autre pour moi que déchéance, il me rappelait ma pitoyable condition, il me rappelait ma misérable existence, il me rappelait à quel point ce tatouage me souillait, mais dans sa bouche, sur ses lèvres, sous sa langue, il devenait le plus doux des nectars, il devenait une source d'eau fraîche en plein désert à laquelle je ne pouvais que m'abreuver, et je devenais un saint. Dans son corps, j'étais un ange, sacralisation dérobée que je ne me pardonnerai pas. Ca n'aurait pas du être moi.

Si je perdais tout contrôle, ma raison s'enivrerait de cette liberté qu'elle avait toujours convoitée. J'étais libre, libre des chaînes par lesquelles le Maître Serpent me retenait, libre de cette geôle dont j'ai moi-même gobé la clé, affranchi de la marque noire des abîmes où j'avais plongé, et désespérément libre des seules entraves que, tout orgueil ignoré, j'aurais supplié pour qu'elles me retiennent.

Et je me rappelle, cette fois où je me suis senti libre de cette même manière, je me souviens quand cette liberté m'a capturé, je me souviens qu'elle m'a enfermé et loin d'avoir assimilé ma leçon, me penchant sur ces déplaisants résidus d'un passé qui ne sera jamais plus, j'hésite entre régurgiter cette clé ou la gober de nouveau.

_**Flashback**_

_Je l'avais retrouvé au pied de cet arbre, ce sombre crétin, j'aurais pu l'éviscérer de mes mains ou l'étouffer dans mes bras, je n'étais plus sûr de rien, je n'avais jamais connu ce tiraillement là au fond, près de l'estomac je crois, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir du cœur… n'est-ce pas?_

_J'aurais du dire non alors que j'avais encore le choix… quelle ironie, moi avoir le choix? J'en rirais presque si je ne m'appelais pas Severus Dérision Snape._

_Dérisoire et pathétique, pléonasme récurrent grondant le patronyme exécré._

_Lorsque je l'ai ramené, il eut droit à ces écœurantes effusions, alors que ses demeurés d'amis et cet hybride sanguinaire le tenaient dans leurs bras. J'aurais pu le gifler je crois! Il était évident que ce n'était encore qu'un perfide et peu subtil stratagème pour attirer l'attention sur sa si précieuse personne… le fourbe! N'y avait-il que moi pour voir clair dans le jeu de ce fils de Machiavel?_

_Après cet Ô combien navrant épisode, l'hybride décida avec l'assentiment de Minerva, comme à son habitude je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre ces deux-là, leurs décisions fusionnelles me révulsaient, mais je ne poussais pas plus loin l'analyse, je mangeais déjà si peu, mieux valait garder le peu que je pouvais absorber._

_Après ce navrant épisode donc, l'hybride a décidé qu'il serait bon que le morveux récupère, il me semble qu'il ait mentionné trop de pression, je ne sais plus trop, je n'écoutais pas! Trop de pression! Je me demande encore comment il est parvenu à de telles conclusions alors qu'il est évident que ses dits progrès sont tout ce qu'il y a d'inexistants, bien trop paresseux pour fournir le moindre effort!_

_Son indolence ne faisait qu'ajouter à ma révulsion, et s'il ne voulait pas s'en sortir?_

_Il a donc suspendu les cours pendant deux semaines._

_LIBRE! Enfin LIBRE!!! J'aurais pu baiser les pieds de Godric Gryffindor en personne pour avoir répondu à mes prières et dans un élan de folie peut-être aurais-je consenti à serrer la main de l'hybride… ou peut-être pas._

_Deux semaines où je ne verrais plus cet insipide gamin mégalomane, je ne pouvais qu'exulter, je ne pouvais que me réjouir, je ne pouvais qu'être exalté… n'est-ce pas?_

_Je méditais alors sur toutes les opportunités que m'offraient ces deux semaines, quinze jours, ces trois cent trente six heures sans avoir à supporter son altesse le Héros National._

_Je fis ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps. Dans mes appartements, je me dirigeai vers ma bibliothèque des plus fournies et pris ce livre que je vénérais, une anthologie des meilleures potions. Je sentais le papier jaunis glisser sous mes doigts et j'en appréciais toute la rugosité, il exhalait cette odeur fétide que j'aime tant dans ces anciens volumes et je m'arrêtai sur les potions de tortures. Je soupirai de bien être et m'installai confortablement sur mon canapé, les pieds étendus sur l'accoudoir, savourant ce liquide chaud et ambré que j'affectionnais tant, trop me disait le Vieillard._

_La potion pour laquelle j'avais le plus de respect était sournoise, immonde et perverse. Elle impliquait bien entendu le sang._

_J'aimais le sang, je l'avais toujours aimé, depuis mes premières années à Hogwarts. La texture épaisse et sirupeuse, la couleur agressive mais pourtant si apaisante, son goût sucré et métallique, son odeur si douce et âcre à la fois et enfin ce silence d'éternité lorsqu'il s'écoule gracieusement de ces brèches incandescentes, ses ondes de plénitude lorsque la vie s'échappe goutte à goutte des corps blafards, ce profond secret que nul autre ne partage, ce mutisme intime et la traître illusion qu'un infime instant la victime et son bourreau communient._

_Pour avoir déjà utilisé cette merveille, je sais qu'elle est horrible! La victime suinte de cette glorieuse sève carminée, se vide par tous les pores de sa peau littéralement, et la douleur est si violente que la victime meurt rarement des suites de la potion, elle demande grâce, elle implore la mort et le bourreau la lui donne, non pas par pitié mais parce que les cris deviennent insupportables c'est divertissant les vingt premières minutes je dois dire mais l'effet est très lent, plus la torture se prolonge et plus les cris redoublent et elle peut durer plusieurs heures, parfois deux jours si la victime est résistante. Je pense que Potter pourrait durer plusieurs jours…_

_Potter… la torture serait trop douce encore… Je tournais avidement les pages mais curieusement, cette bible qui était mienne ne me faisait pas frémir aujourd'hui, les pages jaunies avaient une sombre couleur verte et mon estomac se rebellait. Pourtant j'étais libre, n'est-ce pas?_

_En fait, j'exècre ce livre, une pâle anthologie, un sombre substitut…_

_J'entrepris alors la réalisation de quelques décoctions pour l'infirmière, si serviable, si dévouée, si dégoulinante de mièvrerie que Salazar se retournerait dans sa tombe! Elle vénérait le gamin, Merlin seul sait pourquoi! Si pathétique, elle n'avait pas encore compris, elle aurait dû pourtant, chaque fois il retournait vers elle, chaque fois il était là, faible, blessé, traqué. Elle aurait du comprendre mais non! Elle aussi voulait y croire, la sotte! Le gosse mourrait, ils le savaient tous, et elle la première! Alors pourquoi ne lui avouaient-ils pas, qu'on en finisse et que je retrouve le paisible silence du sépulcre pour lequel je soupire! Pourquoi n'ai-je pu lui avouer moi aussi? Sans cœur et sans remord, je lui aurais dit:_

_- Potter, sombre idiot! N'espérez même pas, vous finirez comme votre arrogant géniteur et son stupide quadrupède!_

_Alors fuyez… courrez loin… maintenant…_

_Non décidément les potions n'étaient pas une brillante idée! Je suis libre et pourtant il est tout autour de moi, dans mes ouvrages, dans mes potions, dans ma tête et je hurlais de rage, je suppliais de désespoir:_

_- SORS DE MA TETE!!! LIBERE MOI!!!_

_Et je m'effondrais, la fatigue, la chaleur, l'angoisse. Je suis libre, dîtes-moi que je suis libre!_

_Et dans ma chute, mes yeux se posent désespérément sur cette bouteille que j'avais presque oubliée, me croyez-vous?_

_Je me relève péniblement, je ne briserai pas ses fioles, je ne casserai pas ses flacons, et j'épargnerai les lampes, m'évitant la pénible corvée de nettoyage! Un simple evanesco aurait suffit, j'en conviens, mais le travail manuel m'épuisait, le travail manuel anesthésiait cette partie de moi, agitée pendant la nuit, grouillant dans mes chairs tout le jour et je délaissais ma baguette, ce morceau de mon être que je vénérais jadis._

_J'entends un bruit et je me retourne brusquement mais mes appartements sont vides. Je le sais, pourtant je sens une présence. Parfois je sens qu'_il_ est là, oui je sens _sa_ présence, c'est généralement ce moment que je choisis pour noyer mon angoisse non ce n'est pas de la déception! Que l'on bâillonne ce résidu de lucidité qui me torture sans répit! dans une potion de sommeil, corsée, celle qui devrait me faire oublier chaque jour où la Vie force ma porte et la Faucheuse me fuit._

_Et je me saisis de cette potion du bonheur, car c'est ce qu'elle est, lorsqu'elle glisse dans ma gorge, chaude et brûlante, qu'elle caresse mon cou tel un amant empressé, qu'elle embrasse mon œsophage et coule sur et dans mon ventre de ses lèvres liquides et parfumées embrasant mes reins et possédant mon corps. Je souhaite bientôt qu'elle possède cette âme diabolique qui m'enchaîne, cette âme qui me contraint malgré moi à espérer, au plus fort de ma folie, qu'il m'épargnera, que je survivrai. Et le liquide ambré se répand dans mes veines comme le poison de la servitude avant lui, il m'attache, il me soumet et je sombre dans une béate inconscience qui me délivre pour quelques heures, quelques heures de paix feinte que je parviens à subtiliser, un doux repos que l'on ne peut m'accorder. Les volutes d'alcool s'emparent de mes sens et ma dernière pensée m'échappe étrangement: j'avais cru que l'abîme était noir mais je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres n'est-ce pas? Alors je plonge et je coule parce que mes abysses sont verts. Et enfin je suis libre… n'est-ce pas?_

_J'ouvre les yeux, et je réalise que la nuit est tombée. Bien. J'aime la nuit, il fait sombre, il fait noir. Une douleur sourde me vrille les tempes, et je songe que c'est bien cher payer pour quelques heures de liberté._

_Je me dirige en titubant vers ma réserve personnelle, priant Salazar que je ne sois pas passé par une de mes crises de folie destructrice avant de m'effondrer! Les souvenirs de la veille me semblent confus, et cette douleur me martelant le crâne n'agit en rien pour m'apaiser. Je me souviens d'une chaleur bienfaitrice dévalant ma gorge et du vert, beaucoup de vert…_

_J'avale précipitamment une potion qui me rendra mes esprits, il est temps, je crois… je me surprends à penser que je ne veux pas retrouver mes esprits, je veux tout oublier mais je sens que l'on me retient, une promesse? Un serment? Un péché? Oui c'est cela, un péché! Le vieux fou m'en est témoin!_

_Je la sens encore cette présence dégoûtante sur moi, elle me colle comme de vulgaires fèces sur ma chaussure, j'ai beau secouer la jambe, elle s'accroche, je la gratte, je l'inonde, je l'insulte, je l'écrase mais elle reste, elle me tient plus fort, à la gorge, et j'enrage mais elle tient bon… Pourquoi?_

_Treize jours, treize jours que j'étais prisonnier de cette écrasante liberté. L'ennui me gagnait et quoi que je fasse le morveux était toujours là, chaque torture à laquelle je pensais, chaque coup que j'assenais à ce mur de pierre, il me poursuivait sans cesse comme une bête traquée, éprouvant mes nerfs, décuplant ma folie._

_J'avais fantasmé un nombre incalculable de fois sur comment je pourrais une nuit pénétrer sa chambre, qu'il occupait seul à présent, trop de cauchemars avait dit l'hybride. Sans bruit, je m'approcherais de son lit, je me pencherais doucement, mon souffle sur son visage dévasté par les larmes; mes longs doigts fins caresseraient sa gorge et se refermeraient fermement sur sa trachée et je le regarderais suffoquer et se débattre avec délectation, un sourire au coin des lèvres sachant que ma délivrance approche. Les rayons de lune éclaireraient son visage rougi par le sang, ses tempes battraient furieusement dans sa gorge, et je serrerais plus fort. Ses yeux s'ouvriraient sous le manque d'oxygène, s'écarquilleraient démesurément lorsqu'il réaliserait que ce sont mes doigts qui le retiennent, et enfin, mon visage si près du sien, je sentirais son dernier souffle comme une ultime délivrance, un trépas salvateur, un néant salutaire…_

_J'en étais à ce stade dans mes fantasmes personnels et je dois dire que ces réjouissantes pensées m'avaient considérablement galvanisé mais mon regain d'enthousiasme fut de courte durée: trois coups fermes donnés sur ma porte m'expulsèrent de mes chimères enchanteresses._

_Bien sûr que je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir! Que voulaient-ils encore de moi? De quelles sortes de mort m'affubleraient-ils aujourd'hui?_

_Car chacune de leurs paroles était un pas de plus vers mon sépulcre… Chaque mot était un autre poignard dans mon dos, maculé des cicatrices de leurs cuisants échecs._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur l'hybride et je repoussais le besoin viscéral de la refermer sur son affreux sourire suintant d'une bienveillance que j'anathématisais._

_- Severus, comment vas-tu?_

_Et depuis quand mon bien-être intéresse ce sauvage?_

_- Epargne-moi les formules de politesse, Lupin…_

_Je crachais ses mots et son nom me tranchait la gorge, cette chose n'avait rien d'humain!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lançai-je sans préambule._

_Il tortilla ses doigts… mauvais signe, toujours mauvais signe pour moi… je m'étonnai cependant de ne pas voir la directrice avec lui, puis je réprimai un frisson de dégoût, finalement ce n'était pas si mal!_

_L'hybride se racla nerveusement la gorge, je voulais vomir, ou le tuer ou peut-être que je le tuerai et que l'envie de vomir disparaîtrait, j'entreposai cette idée dans un coin de mon esprit, il faudrait que j'essaie…_

_- Je pense qu'Harry est prêt à reprendre l'entraînement._

_Ils avaient claqué dans l'air les stigmates de mon infortune, elles m'avaient brisé les reins les cinq lettres de ma damnation._

_Peut-être que finalement je devrais tester cette idée tout de suite, après tout je suis un scientifique, je me dois d'expérimenter les nouvelles théories, donc si la suppression du lycanthrope éradique les nausées… qui suis-je pour refuser au monde un précieux remède?_

_L'hybride me regarde. Je crois qu'il attend une quelconque réaction de ma part… ça, ou alors il a intercepté mon regard assassin et il localise calmement les issues._

_Je ne réponds rien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un quelconque pouvoir sur la situation. Tout est déjà discuté et décidé, nous ne sommes que de vulgaires pantins soumis à des forces qui nous dépassent, des forces contre les lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien, des forces que seule la Mort parviendrait à neutraliser. Et cette Mort, ma belle Aphrodite, se refuse à moi._

_Il se racle une fois de plus la gorge, si je la lui tranchais, est-ce qu'il ferait encore ce bruit de bile immonde que je ne supporte pas?_

_- Harry… Commença-t-il…_

_Et là, il s'arrête, je crois que je vais le mettre dehors. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il m'observe, il me transperce de son regard ambré et j'ai besoin d'un verre je crois._

_- Harry… Reprit-il hésitant… a demandé si tu reprendrais l'entraînement avec lui…_

_Voyez-vous ça… _Harry_ a demandé! Le lâche! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui envoyer l'impardonnable… le fatal bien entendu… nous sommes bien au-delà de la souffrance, le crucio ne m'apaiserait pas mais l'avada en revanche avait un goût d'éternité qui me comblerait pour quelques heures… et je me surprends à souhaiter qu'il m'attaque tous crocs dehors que je puisse plaider la légitime défense alors que je contemplerais ce pâle éclat de vie déserter son corps à tout jamais._

_Une lueur d'angoisse passe rapidement dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées? Sadiquement, je l'espère._

_- Ai-je le choix, Lupin? Demandai-je résigné et pourtant méprisant, tout en m'interrogeant sur le pourquoi d'une telle question dans la bouche du sale morveux._

_- Non effectivement… Minerva souhaite que nous reprenions l'entraînement, d'ici deux jours. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Me répond-il placidement._

_Ce _nous_ qu'il m'impose m'est insupportable! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet hybride mutant! Je sais ce qu'il fait, il veut me gagner à sa cause mais je ne céderai rien! Il n'y a pas de _nous_! Il n'y a que _moi_, le gosse et ses traîtres de marionnettistes qui régissent sa vie et la mienne!_

_Soudain la question me brûle les lèvres, et je ne peux m'empêcher:_

_- Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas?_

_Il me regarde étonné, il a compris je le sais, quel lâche! Feindre l'ignorance comme il le fait avec le gamin mais je ne suis pas le gamin! Il me répugne, et moins qu'un homme il était pour moi, aujourd'hui, il n'est même plus une bête! Il est comme la vermine que l'on traque pour l'exterminer!_

_- Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas qu'il n'a aucune chance? Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas que c'est inutile? Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas qu'il va mourir! M'emportai-je._

_Je regarde les traits de l'hybride se crisper. Serait-il capable d'en venir aux mains? Peut-être. J'avoue que je ne me pose pas la question. Une infime partie de la rage que je ressens suffirait à le neutraliser sans effort, tout lycanthrope qu'il soit._

_Il me répond par une autre question:_

_- Quand as-tu perdu espoir Severus? Me demande-t-il dans un faible murmure._

_Et j'enrage alors qu'il sort de mes appartements d'un pas précipité et peu sûr:_

_- LÂCHES!!! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES LÂCHES!!!!_

_Je voudrais le rattraper pour le frapper, je voudrais effacer ce sourire bienveillant, ce regard concerné, cette mine inquiète! Il est pire que les autres je crois! Oui bien pire! Parce que lui, il feint, il fait semblant de s'intéresser au gosse, il fait semblant de s'inquiéter, il fait semblant de l'aimer! Il simule et en joue et le gamin y croit! Stupide gryffindor!_

_C'est absurde, surréaliste, et je ris, oui j'éclate de ce rire dément et hystérique, seul au milieu du nulle part que sont ces appartements, au cœur de la bouche des enfers, lorsque je réalise qu'ils le veulent plus fort, ils le veulent robuste et entraîné, ils désirent que cette parodie d'invincibilité l'accompagne jusqu'à sa tombe, pathétique ironie! Je ris sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je ris parce que lui et moi sommes si semblables, je ris parce que notre destin est scellé du même sceau. Puis je m'arrête brusquement, mon bras gauche me brûle, Il m'appelle… non pas maintenant, je ne veux pas y aller…_

_J'attrape ma cape et je transplane jusqu'au repère du reptile, je le dois._

_Comme chaque fois, je respire cette odeur de mort, ce n'est pas l'odeur du sang non, je connais cette odeur, j'en aime les fragrances, c'est l'odeur du noir et de la mort que j'inhale et qui maltraite mes poumons. Je me demande si le Maître a fait d'autres victimes ou si les pierres de ses murs froids en sont tellement imprégnées qu'elles la diffusent comme un sombre parfum d'intérieur._

_J'entends encore ce sifflement obscène, le serpent est là, il tourne et ondule vicieusement autour de moi, passe entre mes jambe, se frotte contre moi, est-ce qu'il sent à quel point il me répugne? Attise-t-il mon dégoût pour me pousser à la faute?_

_- Severus…_

_Voilà un autre son obscène que je me serais bien épargné. Et curieusement, je me surprends à penser que ce son était différent dans la bouche du gosse… moins cru, moins suave, moins pervers. Il semblait glisser parfaitement sur sa langue pour mon plus grand déplaisir, il était si doux à l'oreille, comme une mélodie apaisante que j'aurais voulu entendre encore, les lamentations du fils d'un Dieu inconnu, mais ce son ne devait pas franchir ses lèvres, je m'en suis assuré, et James Potter n'avait rien d'un Dieu!_

_Mon nom dans la bouche visqueuse du Maître reprenait toute sa substance. Il était de nouveau infâme, insultant, ignoble et dégradant comme il avait toujours dû l'être. Il ne pouvait être autre chose… n'est-ce pas?_

_Mon genou, ce traître, se traîne une fois de plus aux pieds du Maître telle une catin famélique, et mes lèvres, ces infidèles, baisent la sombre robe de ma déchéance._

_- Severus… quelles sont les nouvelles? Me demande le Serpent d'une voix mielleuse._

_Je le sens, il sonde mon esprit, il cherche à me pénétrer ce vicieux mais il ne verra que ce que je désire lui montrer… j'ai encore ce pouvoir, je contrôle encore cette part de moi qui n'appartient à personne. Je le sens flirter avec mes souvenirs, embrasser les images de ma loyauté feinte._

_- L'hybride a ordonné l'arrêt de l'entraînement de Potter. Avouai-je consentant._

_Il hocha la tête, je sentais en moi sa présence répugnante, il vérifiait mes dires, il n'avait confiance en personne… qui pouvait le lui reprocher? Certainement pas moi…_

_- L'entraînement devrait reprendre dans deux jours… Poursuivais-je._

_Je ne devais surtout pas lui avouer que le morveux avait sollicité ma présence, l'avait-il fait de toute manière?_

_Je levai respectueusement les yeux vers le cauchemar de plusieurs générations. Il caressait son menton de ses longs doigts squelettiques, si seulement ils pouvaient s'étouffer avec!_

_Puis une vérité dérangeante m'interpela brusquement: il n'avait pas été surpris, il n'avait demandé aucune explication ni sur les motifs de cet arrêt brutal ni sur les conditions de la reprise du dit entraînement. Il voulait pourtant que Potter continue de s'entraîner, je le sais. Il aurait dû être furieux, il aurait dû me punir mais il n'avait montré aucun signe d'impatience, ou de colère, comme si… comme si… comme s'il savait déjà… suggéra une faible voix dans ma tête._

_- Bien Severus, très bien… Approuva le Vicieux._

_Il fouilla ma tête encore… plus profond, plus loin… le terrain de quidditch, mes cachots… puis il se retira et je me sentis sale, très sale…_

_- Qu'en est-il du jeune Malfoy? Me demande-t-il soudain._

_- Il est méfiant Maître… Réponds-je respectueusement._

_- Oui Severus, acquiesce-t-il, j'ai entendu des choses… Poursuit-il mystérieusement._

_J'incline la tête, je sais que ça ne s'annonce pas bien pour moi ça ne s'annonce décidément jamais bien pour moi j'ai appris à déchiffrer ses regards, décrypter ses intonations et décoder ses attitudes, une question de survie j'imagine._

_- J'ai entendu des bruits, des rumeurs…_

_Il s'était penché sur moi et me susurrait à l'oreille, son souffle glacial sur ma tempe._

_- … Les pierres parlent Severus, elles murmurent, elles chuchotent, elles disent que tu me trompes Severus, elles te dénoncent comme un traître…_

_- Foutaise Seigneur, je n'ai ni ne désire d'autre Maître que vous! M'indignai-je._

_Une sourde angoisse m'étreint les tripes que je regrette de ne pas avoir déversées plus tôt._

_Le ton, la conviction, la froideur, tout y est pourtant je crois que je vais vomir…_

_Et là, il me touche, il me caresse presque sensuellement la joue. Mes mains tremblent, je les cache, il ne doit pas voir. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je bénis cette redoutable voix de crécelle qui me déchire les tympans. Car Merlin seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver, le Maître est cruel, je ne le sais que trop._

_- Maître, couine Bellatrix avec adoration, Pettigrew est revenu._

_Il me lâche et je retiens un soupir de soulagement, j'en aurais presque pris Bellatrix dans mes bras… presque._

_Elle ne me regarde même pas pourtant je devine sa jalousie de nous avoir trouvés si proche moi et son Maître. Si elle savait comme elle peut se le garder son fantasme d'écailles! Il fut un temps où j'en aurais presque joui, la narguer honteusement alors qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut que lorgner sur les bribes d'une destinée qui l'a répudiée._

_Puis mon esprit hyperactif reprend une nouvelle fois du service. Pettigrew, ce sale traître! Où était-il donc?_

_Je regarde Lucius s'avancer derrière lui: ils ont l'air éreinté, pourtant je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une quelconque mission. Il faut que je sache, c'est étrange, je sens le malaise s'installer comme s'ils n'osaient pas parler devant moi, comme si je ne devais pas savoir, comme si j'étais un traître…_

_- Va Severus… et dis au jeune Malfoy, susurre-t-il en regardant Lucius avec un sourire séducteur qui ne me trompe pas, que je l'attends… bientôt._

_Malfoy restait de marbre mais je sais, je sais qu'il est terrifié et son Maître le sait aussi._

_Sur ses derniers mots, je m'incline et transplane, il ne fait pas bon de s'attarder lorsque le Maître congédie._

_Je me rends directement dans le bureau de Minerva, la gargouille me dévisage, parfois il me semble qu'elle est vivante, je n'aime pas son regard, elle me transperce toujours comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignore, ce qui est probablement le cas._

_La porte s'ouvre sur l'hybride et je ne suis même pas surpris!_

_Ils m'accueillent tous deux avec ce sourire niais que je ne supporte plus._

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut le jeune Malfoy. Je crache un peu moins hargneux que prévu._

_Minerva me lance un regard triste et je vois l'hybride réfléchir. Je sais ce qu'il pense, il pense pouvoir le cacher, il pense pouvoir le protéger, alors pourquoi ne protège-t-il pas le morveux?_

_- Tu as été convoqué?_

_Perspicace l'hybride, c'est mon jour de chance on dirait!_

_Je hoche sèchement la tête attendant de quelconques instructions. Mais rien ne vient._

_- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut. Me répond l'hybride._

_Mais je sais qu'il est perdu, je sais qu'il se sent impuissant, je le sais parce que je le ressens moi aussi. La différence entre nous c'est que je suis résigné._

_Puis il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. J'ai cette douleur dans l'estomac que je n'identifie pas, un ulcère probablement… et je croise les yeux de l'hybride, l'espace d'un instant j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était inquiet._

_Il a presque refermé la porte sur moi quand je lâche:_

_- Quand vous avez commencé à nier…_

_Il me regarde interloqué. Bien sûr, il ne comprend pas! Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, quelqu'un aura-t-il pitié?_

_- Tu m'as demandé quand j'ai perdu tout espoir… Repris-je… quand vous avez commencé à nier!_

_Je crois qu'il a mal mais je m'en fiche, il me répond dans un souffle:_

_- C'est trop dur Severus… c'est trop dur de le regarder et de savoir alors ne me demande pas de lui dire!_

_Et il referme la porte. Et tout mon être hurle au scandale, j'avais le fol espoir qu'ils y croient juste un peu, juste pour le gosse! J'aurais supplié pour l'entendre mentir encore mais ses épaules voûtées, son menton affaissé, ses joues creusées, il n'y croyait même plus!_

_Le jour même j'envoyai un hibou au morveux._

_**Potter,**_

_**20h00**_

_**Les cachots.**_

_**Aucun retard.**_

_**S.S.**_

_Et il est arrivé, l'air arrogant et nonchalant ou peut-être que je voulais plus que jamais le voir de cette manière! Cela m'empêchait de penser, de me dire que tout était inutile, que tout était fini, que ce gosse n'était qu'un fantoche aux manichéennes ficelles propulsé dans un combat qui lui échappe, que tout comme moi, il n'avait pu choisir. Enfin non, je mentais… moi, j'avais choisi mais n'est-il pas plus aisé de se dire qu'on n'a pas eu le choix que d'admettre qu'on a fait le mauvais?_

_- Concentrez-vous Potter!_

_Mais pourquoi faire?_

_- DEBOUT! Vous n'êtes qu'une larve!_

_Il tombera à coup sur._

_- ESSAYEZ ENCORE!!!_

_Je m'acharnais mais à quoi bon? C'est à peine si je pouvais soutenir son regard sachant ce que nous lui infligions, car que je le veuille ou non, j'étais complice, complice de meurtre. J'avais tué avant, non en fait, j'avais _aimé _tuer avant mais là, j'étais juste vide, vide et fatigué. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'énerve et qu'il en finisse avec moi, je suis bien trop lâche pour le faire moi-même!_

_Je ne me serais pas défendu, je te jure… un petit sort, juste un… une lumière verte… comme dans mes rêves, un abîme vert comme dans tes yeux…_

_Il me regarde étrangement puis il ouvre la bouche. Non! Surtout ne me parle pas! Je crois qu'il intercepte mon regard noir et il la referme mais je n'aime pas ses yeux braqués sur moi comme si… comme s'il n'avait plus peur…_

_Qu'il me craigne! S'ils ne peuvent le protéger alors je veux qu'il tremble!_

_Au fil de nos rencontres, je n'avais plus la force et ma lassitude gagnait du terrain. Avant j'avais un but, j'ai toujours su qu'il était vain mais tant qu'ils y croyaient alors j'avais encore leur illusion, je pouvais la dénigrer, la mépriser, la calomnier, mais maintenant?_

_Un soir enfin, je suffoquais dans ces appartements, l'air lourd de reproches et de culpabilité, je maudissais encore et toujours cette marque, je maudissais l'hybride et sa maîtresse, je maudissais l'auror m'accusant de tous les malheurs du monde et pire que tout je maudissais le morveux qui ne sortait pas de ma tête, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait perfectionné ses aptitudes inexistantes en occlumency pour envahir mon esprit et me rendre fou! Sa cruauté n'avait aucune limite tout comme son arrogance!_

_Je décidai de sortir un peu, le jour déclinait, et il faisait frais, c'était bon sur mes joues et je me retrouvai sur le terrain de quidditch à penser à toutes ces années où j'aurais aimé comme Potter, James, pensais-je avec une moue de dégoût, jouer un rôle sur la scène grisante qu'était ce vaste terrain._

_Puis une sombre pensée m'étreignit, depuis quand différenciais-je le satané père du diable de fils?_

_Le cours de mes pensées fut interrompu par des cris! Même en plein cœur de la nature amie, il trouve le moyen de briser mon repos! Car c'était _lui_, c'était _sa_ voix, cassée par les reproches, brisée par les sermons, assaillie par le blâme._

_Je me cachais derrière un arbre. Je savais ce que faisait l'hybride. Il faisait semblant d'y croire comme il avait toujours fait en face du gosse. Il était si dur que l'espace d'un instant j'oubliais que j'étais Severus Snape. Ses mots heurtaient, cognaient, percutaient comme les miens avant lui!_

_J'ai pris la discussion en cours je crois, comme si cela avait une quelconque importance, je crois que l'hybride est un excellent acteur mais il a sous-estimé le morveux._

- … Tu es un adulte Harry, essaie de comprendre l'enjeu et fournis l'énergie qu'il faut pour être vraiment performant, tu es un des meilleurs sorciers de ta génération, tu l'as déjà prouvé, alors montre moi un peu de quoi tu es capable!»

_Un adulte? Un adulte?? Cette fois la lune a ravagé le peu de neurones qui auraient pu survivre à la première guerre!_

_Le plus surprenant était sans doute la foi et la conviction qu'il mettait dans ces quelques mots. Quel manipulateur! Mais j'aurais du savoir, j'aurais du comprendre! Qui se ressemble s'assemble n'est-ce pas? Et Potter et Black ne valaient guère mieux!_

_Puis le gosse perd toute contenance et braille comme un condamné, quelle classe Potter! Je me surpris à l'imaginer lors des soirées guindées de Lucius Malfoy et un rictus amusé parvint à percer ma mine assombrie. J'aurais payé le prix fort pour voir la tête de l'albinos si le morveux se mettait à brailler de la sorte à l'une de ses petites sauteries._

_Pourtant le mutant belliciste a tort, il n'est certainement pas le meilleur sorcier de sa génération et il a effectivement toujours reçu une aide extérieure mais devant le Maître lors du combat final, il sera seul. En fait, je pense qu'il est déjà seul, peut-être l'a-t-il toujours été._

_J'ai besoin d'un verre._

_La discussion semble se calmer, je ne sais pourquoi je les épie, une sorte de curiosité malsaine j'imagine mais peu importe! Ces éclats de voix sont bien plus distrayants que mes appartements vides et étouffants! Il semble qu'il y ait des nuages au paradis et c'est bien suffisant pour me faire jubiler! Moi qui pensais que le gamin considérait l'hybride comme la piètre figure paternelle qu'il n'a jamais eue, il semblerait que sa Sainteté se rebelle et montre enfin son vrai visage!_

_Ah voilà on parle de moi! Incontournable sujet de prédilection j'imagine, il va m'accuser des pires méfaits, oui je le torture, oui je lui fais du mal et oui j'aime ça en plus! Et alors? Il faut jouir du peu de plaisir que la vie nous accorde! C'est une philosophie que peu peuvent comprendre pourtant après avoir sacrifié ma vie à la juste cause très bien au début ce n'était peut-être pas la juste cause mais je ne m'attarde jamais sur les détails j'ai vite appris qu'il fallait saisir sa chance, regardez-moi, je suis un pétillant symbole épicurien, ou peut-être pas finalement._

-SEVERUS? Alors vous parlez de moi dans mon dos? Génial! Je représente quoi pour vous quoi? Un objet inanimé, une simple arme qui doit être la plus fonctionnelle possible malgré ses lacunes? C'est ça Remus? Et ce cher Severus qu'en pense-t-il?

_Il l'a dit encore. J'avais cru l'avoir affabulé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mon nom est différent dans sa bouche. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce sa manière de formuler les sons? Il accentue moins sur les S et roule un peu plus le R comme s'il coulait sur sa langue, vibrait contre sa gorge ou bien peut-être parce qu'il ne découpe pas les syllabes comme s'il le déchiffrait, il le laisse glisser doucement sur ses lèvres et percuter lentement ses dents en de douces et légères vibrations._

_J'ai un peu décroché je crois mais j'ai tout de même saisi qu'il avait écouté aux portes ce petit fouineur! Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, il aurait vraiment besoin une solide muselière, ça l'empêcherait peut-être de fourrer son nez partout! Je le leur avais bien dit à ces idiots que le crétinisme était congénital!_

_Puis la vérité me percute comme un coup asséné sans pitié: Il sait._

_J'aurais préféré que l'hybride lui dise, ne me demandez pas pourquoi! C'est pathétique de l'apprendre ainsi! Dorénavant, je ne manquerais plus de vérifier toutes les armoires lors de réunions confidentielles!_

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry, tu as toujours su quel était ton destin non? Il est peu enviable mais tu ne viens pas de le découvrir, pourtant tu as l'air si…

_Il ne le rassure même pas le rustre! Je ne l'aurais pas fait moi non plus mais lui, il n'est pas Severus Snape, il peut, il a le droit, en a-t-il le devoir? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus! Il n'est qu'une bête!_

_Il a toujours su qu'il allait mourir n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi s'en formaliser maintenant?_

_J'ai encore envie de vomir, ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci, je crois que je vais supprimer l'hybride, la science est une valeur sûre!_

_Je voudrais partir, d'ailleurs je vais partir. Cette conversation m'ennuie, elle n'est que dérangeante!_

-Paumé…oui c'est le mot, je…je me pose des questions sur moi…je crois…

_J'entends la supplique dans sa voix, ce n'est pas la même que lorsqu'il me supplie d'arrêter de lui faire mal, ce n'est pas la même que lorsqu'il me supplie de ne plus envahir son esprit, ce n'est pas la même… pourquoi ce n'est pas la même?_

_Je sens qu'il va parler, je sens qu'il va le lui demander. Après tout, il me l'a demandé à moi et je lui ai presque répondu…_

_Il veut savoir s'il va mourir, en fait, il sait qu'il va mourir mais il veut l'entendre de la bouche des personnes qui lui sont chers, de son entourage, mais quel espèce de pervers est donc ce gamin? Un masochiste très certainement!_

- Je me demande… enfin… si je ne suis pas… …fin tu vois, les filles ne m'attirent pas particulièrementet…

-Tu pense être gay? C'est ça?

_Blanc. J'ai dû transplaner dans une autre dimension. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu… Il paraît que c'est un phénomène qui peut se produire dans état intense de stress, j'ai lu dans le magasine de la recherche scientifique en magie blanche que quelques cas avaient été recensés quelque part dans un coin perdu des Etats-Unis. Je devrais leur écrire pour qu'ils m'envoient l'exemplaire traitant de la question…_

_Le crétin de morveux va mourir et tout ce qui le perturbe sont ses hormones en ébullition? Cette fois c'est certain, je vais vomir!_

_Peut-être que finalement il ne voulait pas savoir s'il allait mourir mais juste savoir s'il aurait le temps de connaître le plaisir de la chair! J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est dans les gênes! Son géniteur ne valait pas mieux! Toujours à courir après la rouquine!_

_Je ne parviens plus à me focaliser sur le reste de la conversation, mon esprit est irrémédiablement bloqué sur l'information._

_J'essaie d'être écœuré, je veux être révulsé, que la répulsion m'envahisse, qu'elle me baptise de ses eaux troubles, qu'elle m'oint de son huile impure mais je ne suis ni dégoûté, ni révulsé, ni même répugné…_

_Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne voulais pas savoir, je veux oublier, faîtes-moi oublier!_

_Potter est gay… Potter est gay… Potter est gay… Potter est gay… Potter est gay… Potter est gay… Potter…_

_Je n'avais pas conscience que j'avais repris le chemin de mes cachots alors que j'avais pourtant parcouru des kilomètres de pierre sombre, sur mon chemin, des tableaux m'invectivaient, des étudiants me fuyaient, et je crois même que Peeves m'a insulté mais lorsque je me retrouvais devant la porte de mes appartements, je dus me rendre à l'évidence._

_La porte grinça lourdement, ce son était relativement effrayant pour les âmes non averties. Je pénétrai dans mon antre et m'affalai sur mon fauteuil. Ces appartements que j'avais tant cherché à fuir devenaient à présent mon refuge, mon asile, presque mon havre. Je crois qu'ils me protégeaient quelque part, m'entourant de leur apaisante obscurité, ils m'empêchaient d'entrevoir la lumière, cette lumière forte et douloureuse qui vous meurtrit les entrailles, ce pâle substitut d'astre incandescent infiltrant peu à peu votre organisme. Ils me protégeaient de cette lumière démoniaque et m'accueillaient dans ce cocon de froide acrimonie._

_Potter est gay…_

_L'information me laisse indifférent bien entendu, en tous cas elle le devrait… n'est-ce pas?_

_Est-ce une réaction normale lorsqu'on meurt? On pense au sexe. Je n'ai jamais demandé à mes victimes si leur dernière pensée concernait le sexe. Certaines formes de mort provoquent une érection mais n'est-ce qu'une réaction physique du corps face à une dernière poussée d'adrénaline ou le désir et la notion de plaisir investissent-ils les sens alors que le sexe mâle s'érige pleurant son ultime hymne à la vie? Je sais que chaque fois que j'ai cru mourir, je n'ai pas pensé au sexe. Est-ce que je suis normal? Peut-être parce que j'avais toujours su que le sexe faible ne m'intéressait pas? Peut-être parce que j'avais dans mes connaissances une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange? Casanova et Don Juan auraient probablement viré leur cuti eux aussi s'ils l'avaient connue! Bien sûr j'ai essayé les femmes mais elles n'avaient pas cette saveur unique, cette douce brusquerie, cette tendre sauvagerie, elles n'ont pas cette force qui se rompt, cette puissance qui s'effrite, cette vulnérabilité qui se construit, cette fragilité animale qui s'apprivoise…_

_Je tente de distraire mon esprit malmené et attaque un livre de magie noire, les minutes s'égrainent mais je n'ai pas tourné une page. Presque vingt heures. Et si je reportais le cours? D'une ou plusieurs années par exemple?_

_Vingt heures juste. Il n'est pas là. Ce morveux est une plaie! Que dis-je une calamité! Aucun respect pour ses ainés! Aucune gratitude pour les efforts que déploie son entourage! Rien! Ce gosse est vide._

_Vingt heures trente. Le morveux abuse de ma patience. Son comportement est intolérable et il est hors de question que je privilégie son emploi du temps plutôt que le mien! S'il veut traîner avec l'hybride grand bien lui fasse mais il peut tirer un trait sur son entraînement avec moi!_

_Je sors en trombe de mes appartements et m'en vais faire part du fond de ma pensée à la directrice._

_Je parcours les couloirs froids et sombres du château, sans omettre de retirer un nombre conséquent de points au peu de gryffindors qui ont l'infortune de croiser mon chemin, sans raison précise, juste parce qu'ils existent, que je ne veux pas qu'ils existent et qu'en plus ils sont à Gryffindor._

_Je m'arrête devant les restes de graviers que le monde ose appeler gargouille, je n'y aurais prêté aucune attention mais j'ai croisé son regard. Je savais bien que la gargouille n'était pas vivante, elle semblait l'être parfois mais ma logique m'interdisait de m'y attarder, ce n'était pas sain. Pourtant je l'ai vu cette lueur dans ses fentes ambrées et félines, comme si elle pleurait, comme si elle déversait toute sa peine dans mes yeux, comme si elle me retenait, dévastée par le chagrin… Je hais cette gargouille, pourtant je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de sa détresse et une sourde angoisse m'étreignit soudain le cœur et me broya l'estomac._

_Je m'engouffrai dans le bureau de Minerva sans même avoir pensé à frapper pour lui signaler que puisque Potter ne semblait accorder aucune importance aux efforts que je fournissais pour supporter son odieuse présence, je ne lui dispenserai plus aucun cours mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, mon regard se braqua sur l'hybride. Et une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans mon esprit:_

_- Tu n'es pas avec le mor… Potter? Invectivai-je l'hybride._

_Il se renfrogna face à mon ton plus qu'agressif mais consentit à répondre._

_- Non, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, il est parti marcher dans le parc._

_Mon souffle se bloqua malgré moi dans ma gorge et j'eus juste le temps de cracher «imbécile» avant que mes jambes ne prennent le contrôle de mon corps, et je me retrouvai à courir comme un dératé en direction des portes du château vers la zone de transplanage. Je manquai d'embrasser le sol froid et humide à plusieurs reprises mais je ne contrôlais plus rien._

_J'avais compris à la minute où le regard de la gargouille m'avait transpercé, le vieux fou, je parie qu'il l'avait ensorcelé! Elle pleurait Potter, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute! Peut-être avais-je compris bien avant, sans vouloir vraiment l'admettre, le Maître avait fait surveillé Potter par un autre que moi, il ne me faisait plus confiance et aujourd'hui il tenait le gosse! J'ai maudit des dizaines de milliers de fois les quatre foutus fondateurs qui avaient décrété qu'on ne pouvait transplaner depuis le château, je ne courais pas assez vite, donnez moi des ailes, laissez le vivre!_

_J'arrivai enfin au parc, la dernière lueur d'espoir sur laquelle j'aurais pu mourir m'avait abandonné: je parcourus le parc des yeux mais aucun survivant, je le sentais, tout au fond de moi, Il le tenait! Je sortais de l'enceinte du parc et priait Salazar qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

_Je transplanai jusqu'au manoir et cette odeur percuta mes sens et je me surprenais à supplier pour que ce ne soit pas celle du gosse._

_J'entendis un sifflement obscène et je sus:_

_- Severus… le Maître n'est pas là…_

_Non? Où est-il donc? Cette voix séductrice et suraiguë me narguait, elle avait gagné sa place et elle le savait, elle ne pouvait donc que jubiler. La chienne retrouverait bientôt son Maître et j'irai brûler en enfer!_

_- Bellatrix, le Maître m'aurait prévenu s'il avait dû s'absenter, alors économise ta salive pour lui lécher les bottes! Répliquai-je au bord d'une apoplexie que je parvenais encore à maîtriser._

_- Je vois clair en toi Severus! Asséna-t-elle de sa voix enfantine et démente si horripilante. Je sais ce que tu veux… tu viens délivrer ton petit protégé… tu n'es qu'un traître! Si j'étais toi… je commencerai à prier… Lucius s'occupe très bien de notre petit invité. Termina-t-elle un rictus immoral sur les lèvres._

_J'aurais pu la frapper, enfoncer mon poing sur son visage pervers et lui briser les dents, les lui faisant avalé une par une, j'aurais pu lui pulvériser les doigts un par un, me délectant d'entendre ses os craquer sous ma poigne féroce et ouvrir ses chairs jusqu'à en extraire ses boyaux, les tressant soigneusement pour les offrir à son Maître et j'aurais souhaité qu'elle assiste au dernier acte du spectacle de cette parodie d'existence qui est la sienne mais le gosse… le dernier espoir du monde…_

_Je me contentai de jeter un sectum sempra bien placé qui lui trancha la langue, je feins de ne pas entendre ses hurlements d'agonie et ses invectives étranglées. Devant la violence du sort le sang avait aspergé mon visage et mes robes. Je suis souillé. Je fus pris de vertige quand je réalisai que ma trahison était maintenant manifeste et étrangement, ça m'était bien égal, j'en étais presque soulagé._

Severus s'il te plaît…

_J'avais l'impression d'entendre sa voix, il me semblait si faible, je sais bien que c'était impossible, il était si pitoyable en occlumency que même s'il l'avait ardemment désiré, il ne serait pas parvenu à cet exploit! Pourtant…_

Viens!

_- Où est-il?_

_Mais la seule réponse que je pus obtenir fut le rire dément entrecoupé de borborygmes déclenchés par le sang inondant sa gorge qui déchira le calme du sombre manoir, et à ce moment je n'avais que faire de briser ma couverture, de commettre l'irréparable, de l'Ordre, de Dumbledore, je voulais juste qu'il vive!_

_Je me dirigeai machinalement vers les cachots où je croisais le sale traître, ce rat!_

_- Se… Sev… Severus… Bredouilla-t-il… le Maître est revenu?_

_- Où est-il? Crachai-je sans préambule le menaçant de ma baguette._

_- Il a dit qu'il avait une personne à voir, elle devait lui remettre quelque chose, c'est tout ce que je sais… Avoua-t-il lâchement alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables._

_- Pas Voldemort, vermine! Et je me délectais du frisson qui parcourait le corps de ce rebus d'humanité à la mention du nom craint. Potter!_

_- Comment tu…_

_Il me regarda avec une panique qu'il ne devait ressentir qu'en présence de Voldemort lorsque je plantai ma baguette dans sa gorge et mon orgueil ne s'en trouva que mieux. Je devinai à son angoisse que le Maître n'avait pas encore été averti de la prise de Lucius. Il avait pris des risques, l'inconscient, les initiatives n'étaient que rarement appréciées par le Serpent._

_- Potter! Réitérai-je desserrant à peine les lèvres._

_Il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la porte menant vers une partie singulière du château, un ersatz de salle des tortures aménagée et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge: personne n'avait jamais raconté cette salle, les personnes y ayant été transportées n'avaient été vues qu'une seule fois. Cette salle était une ode à la perversion, une antichambre de l'enfer laissant libre cours aux pulsions animales des sous-fifres de ce psychopathe._

_J'achevai le rat d'un avada et je n'entendis même pas son corps s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol alors que je défonçais la porte qui me mènerait au gamin et là, je jurai. L'odeur de mort qui envahissait mes poumons quand je pénétrais le manoir n'était rien comparée aux émanations pestilentielles que dégageait cette salle, elles me donnaient le vertige, elles me pénétraient et violaient mes sens, elles me glaçaient le sang!_

_Mon esprit refusa de regarder le sol où Potter était quasi inerte pourtant mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de cet horrible spectacle, ses chairs à moitié répandues et son sang sacré maculant le sol, ses vêtements dont il ne restait que des haillons. Il n'avait même plus visage humain et ses lunettes gisaient à quelques pas de ce corps frêle et broyé par l'éponyme de l'amoral. Il s'était protégé comme il avait pu, roulant son corps en boule, exposant ainsi le moins de surface possible aux yeux de son bourreau._

_Il gémissait de douleur et le rire, mordant et fier de Lucius, me lacérait les tympans._

_J'en avais pourtant battu moi aussi des corps roulés en boule, j'avais savouré le morcellement des os et les craquelures de la chair sous mes poings, j'avais observé la sève de vie s'échapper lentement des dépouilles insignifiantes et j'en avais redemandé, me repaissant sans relâche du spectacle de la Mort alors que d'autres admiraient tant mon savoir faire, car la Mort est un art, la disposition des coups sur les corps, suffisamment légers pour que l'organisme reste conscient mais assez violents pour qu'ils hurlent de douleur, un puissant spectacle symphonique. La Mort est l'art suprême, seul chef d'œuvre que l'on achève vraiment, le seul art accompli._

_Lucius n'aura pas cette toile!_

_Je tentais n'importe quelle diversion pour détourner l'attention de ce cancrelat._

_- Lucius! Le Maître a dit qu'il le voulait en vie! Attaquai-je. T'a-t-il seulement permis de toucher le morveux?_

_Je ne voulais pas de cette diversion, je voulais juste récupérer le gosse et m'en aller néanmoins quiconque avait connu Lucius savait qu'il n'était pas bon de l'attaquer de front, mieux valait ruser._

_Il me regarda ne feignant pas sa surprise._

_- Le Maître ne t'a rien dit! Rétorqua-t-il calmement les yeux toujours braqués sur la petite chose tremblante au sol, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres._

_- Bien sûr qu'il me l'a dit, je suis son plus fidèle serviteur! Essayai-je encore mais j'avais oublié que Lucius était loin d'être idiot._

_- Tu es un traître! Accusa-t-il. Le Maître n'a plus confiance!_

_- Tu sais ce que te fera le Maître quand il saura que tu as abimé son précieux trésor! Tu ne devais que le suivre, c'était les ordres Lucius! Poussai-je le culot._

_Un rictus victorieux se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis son corps frémir sous la menace, il savait que les punitions de son Maître ne devaient pas être prises à la légère, j'avais trouvé son talon d'Achille et je l'exploitai au mieux._

_- Il… il… me récompensera! Je l'ai capturé! Il haussa le ton, sa voix était pourtant incertaine et tremblait légèrement._

_- Tu vas souffrir Lucius… et tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en délecterai… Annonçai-je sadiquement d'un calme que j'étais loin de ressentir. Le Maître veut en finir avec Potter et il veut en finir lui-même! Il n'en voudra pas s'il n'est qu'une loque, s'il est souillé… en revanche, il voudra celui qui l'a rendu ainsi… tu es en sursis Lucius…_

_- LA FERME!!! C'est toi le traître! Beugla-t-il. C'est toi que je vais livrer! C'est toi que je vais torturer!_

_- Tu n'as pas la moindre chance, pauvre crétin! Ripostai-je avec verve._

_Un sort fusa et je le neutralisai de ma baguette. Lucius, en dépit de son flegme quasi légendaire et de ses attitudes pondérées, pouvait aisément perdre son sang-froid._

_Plusieurs autres sorts investirent la pièce mais j'évinçai cette aberration de la nature d'un simple stupefix. A peine le corps diaphane se fut-il effondré que je me précipitais sur la petite boule tremblante. Juste en le regardant, je pouvais dire qu'il devait avoir tous les os brisés et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Je tentai de le prendre délicatement dans mes bras, conscient qu'il ne pourrait mettre un pied au sol, et je l'entendis gémir de douleur, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et s'évanouit. Je lançai rapidement un accio sur les lunettes brisées au sol. Il respirait faiblement, je devais faire vite._

_Je transplanai aux portes du château et courus à perdre haleine jusqu'aux lourdes portes boisées, trébuchant sur le chemin, me rattrapant de justesse alors que le corps du gosse tiraillait douloureusement mes muscles. Plusieurs fois je le manipulais afin qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol humide mais sur mon propre corps, le protégeant des assauts rugueux de la pierre._

_Je parvins essoufflé à pénétrer le château, et me ruai dans les escaliers, je n'avais même pas pensé à faire léviter le gosse, trop anxieux de sentir son pouls faiblir entre mes doigts._

_Une fois dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, je beuglais comme un goret que l'on menait à l'abattoir pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide._

_L'infirmière consentit enfin à sortir de sa tanière, pestant contre l'égoïsme des élèves impudents qui empêchaient ses malades de se reposer._

_Je me postai alors devant la porcelette (1), l'air paniqué brandissant mon fardeau. Elle manqua de s'évanouir et me précipita à l'intérieur. Je déposai délicatement le gosse sur le lit qu'elle m'indiqua puis je m'effondrai à bout de souffle sur le sol glacial, au pied de son lit._

_- Severus! Il faut vous soigner vous êtes dans un sale état! Mais que s'est-il donc passé? Demanda-t-elle s'affairant déjà auprès du corps du gamin, complètement affolée._

_- Le Morveux… Lucius… Bredouillai-je encore tentant de reprendre mon souffle après cette cavalcade acharnée alternée de nombreuses chutes… des coups… sectum sempra… crucio…_

_- Oh Seigneur! Pauvre petit! S'exclama-t-elle._

_Je pris appui sur le lit et me relevai tant bien que mal. L'infirmière se précipita vers moi mais j'esquivai violemment sa tentative._

_- Je vais chercher les potions dont vous aurez besoin! Annonçai-je sans préambule une fois que l'air consentit à nouveau à irriguer mes poumons. Et je vais prévenir Minerva._

_L'infirmière n'entendait déjà plus, elle se concentrait sur le gamin._

_Je me traînai plus que je ne me rendis dans mes appartements, me saisis rapidement des potions nécessaires et entrepris une autre ascension vers l'infirmerie. J'avais décidé de ne pas aller voir Minerva, j'enverrai un elfe de maison transmettre le message. Je ne pourrais supporter son air horrifié et sa pitié, pour moi, pour le gamin…_

_Quand j'entrai de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, l'odeur du sang avait remplacé celle des potions et je pus voir Potter à demi nu étendu, inerte sur le lit d'un blanc immaculé, l'infirmière était parvenue à le nettoyer complètement et on apercevait les profondes coupures et ecchymoses qui jonchaient son corps meurtri._

_Je m'approchai et tendis la main vers son visage sans pour autant le toucher._

_- La mâchoire est cassée. Constatai-je placidement._

_- Elle a littéralement explosé vous voulez dire! Mais quelle espèce de monstre est cet homme? S'indigna l'infirmière._

_- Ce n'est pas un homme! Rétorquai-je machinalement les yeux braqués sur le Morveux._

_- Que s'est-il passé Severus? Me demanda l'infirmière inquiète._

_- Il a franchi les grilles du parc et cet imbécile de gamin s'est fait capturé par Pettigrew! Expliquai-je avec plus de morgue que j'en eus l'intention._

_- Severus… Je sentis le reproche dans sa voix autant qu'elle avait senti le blâme dans la mienne._

_- Vous aurez besoin de ça! Lui dis-je en lui chargeant les bras de potions et d'onguents._

_Je gardai la potion de sommeil et en versai quelques gouttes entre les lèvres du gamin pour maintenir un semblant de coma artificiel, si par malheur il avait du être conscient il n'aurait jamais supporté la douleur. De plus, la potion lui éviterait la récurrence de cauchemars dont il n'avait certainement pas besoin, il aurait tout le temps de ruminer ses sombres souvenirs une fois sur pied._

_- Severus vous êtes allé le chercher seul? S'enquit l'infirmière prête à bondir si la réponse s'avérait affirmative._

_- Non voyons, j'avais toute une armée d'acromentula prête à attaquer derrière moi! Raillai-je._

_L'infirmière fronça les sourcils mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Je n'aime pas cette infirmière, elle semble toujours savoir ce petit plus qui fait la différence et sur lequel on ne peut jamais mettre le doigt. Elle a toujours ce regard supérieur comme si elle savait plus, comme si elle savait mieux._

_Je me saisis d'une chaise et m'installai aux côtés du gamin, ressassant les événements ayant eu lieu. Ma couverture était désormais inexistante et je devenais le deatheater le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne, ma tête serait probablement mise à prix d'ici quelques heures, peut-être même qu'elle y était déjà._

_Quelques secondes après avoir sommé un elfe de maison et envoyé le message, je vis Minerva et l'hybride entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Je m'éloignai du corps tuméfié comme par réflexe._

_- Severus! Haleta l'hybride. Que s'est-il passé?_

_Et je ne pus contenir ma rage face à cette parodie d'inquiétude qui me remuait les tripes jusqu'aux viscères. J'empoignai le mutant de toute la force que mes muscles avaient pu conserver:_

_- PROGENITURE DE CHACAL AVORTE!!! COMMENT OSES-TU??? TU L'AS PRESQUE TUE!!! TU VOULAIS QU'IL MEURE!!! SALE TRAÎTRE!!! CA T'AURAIT SOULAGE, N'EST-CE PAS??? TU N'AURAIS PLUS EU A LE REGARDER DANS LES YEUX ALORS QUE TU L'ENVOIES VERS SA MORT!!!_

_- Severus ça suffit! Intima Minerva. Remus n'est pas responsable! Plaida-t-elle._

_- NON BIEN SÛR CE CHER REMUS N'EST RESPONSABLE DE RIEN!!! IL L'A LAISSE SEUL PAR MERLIN ALORS QU'IL SAVAIT BIEN QUE LE MORVEUX POUVAIT FAIRE DES CHOSES STUPIDES!!!_

_Cette fois ce fut l'infirmière qui s'en mêla:_

_- Calmez-vous! Severus, si vous souhaitez rester entre ses murs, veuillez baisser immédiatement le ton!_

_Je projetai violemment l'hydride sur le sol dur et me retins avec peine de lui cracher dessus, il levait les yeux vers moi, je crois qu'il était blessé, je pense que quelque part il savait bien que j'avais raison._

_- Que s'est-il passé Severus? Demanda enfin Minerva._

_Je leur racontai toute l'histoire gratifiant l'hybride de regards haineux tout en me jurant qu'à la première occasion il n'y couperait pas! Il avait voulu anéantir le seul espoir du monde sorcier moi aussi notez bien mais je n'ai jamais mis mon fantasme à exécution! Et le regard de Minerva se posa enfin sur le corps fragile du gosse et elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche, je ne sais si elle voulait crier ou vomir, peut-être bien les deux._

_- Poppy, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir? Demanda-t-elle enfin._

_- Eh bien, ce sera très long, je ne vous le cache pas, il est dans un piètre état mais je pense qu'à terme il guérira complètement. La convalescence sera douloureuse et je ne m'avance pas quant aux conséquences sur son mental. Annonça-t-elle prudemment._

_Quoi? Quel mental?_

_Les amants de la honte poussèrent en chœur un soupir de soulagement. Puis Minerva me regarda songeuse:_

_- Qu'en est-il de votre couverture Severus?_

_- Il n'y a plus de couverture! Avisai-je froidement._

_- N'y a-t-il aucune solution? Aucun stratagème pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort?_

_La mort._

_- Non c'est terminé!_

_Bien sûr qu'il y avait un autre moyen mais je voulais juste qu'ils partent et qu'ils me laissent!_

_- Il faut réunir l'Ordre tout de suite. Remus, prévenez les Weasleys, je vous prie._

_L'hybride tourna un regard douloureux vers moi que je dédaignai et suivit Minerva. Enfin je restai dans le silence de la chambre froide._

_Une bonne partie de la nuit s'était écoulée lorsque l'infirmière vint faire sa ronde._

_- Severus? Chuchota-t-elle. Vous ne dormez pas?_

_Si bien sûr, je dors souvent les yeux ouverts! Mais où avait-elle obtenu son diplôme celle-là!_

_- Vous devriez dormir, je vais vous préparer un lit! Sermonna-t-elle._

_- C'est inutile! La stoppai-je._

_- Je vous en prie Severus, vous avez besoin de sommeil! Insista-t-elle encore._

_Et si je la supéfixai pour le reste de la nuit?_

_- Je vous préviendrai dès que Monsieur Potter sera réveillé. Appuya-t-elle._

_- J'ai dit c'est inutile! Je hachai mes mots suffisamment clairement pour qu'elle comprenne que l'argument était clos._

_Elle soupira d'agacement mais s'en alla voir les autres patients. Et je reportai toute mon attention sur le gosse. Il avait souvent gémi dans son sommeil, la douleur j'imagine, je remerciais Merlin qu'il soit inconscient où il aurait souffert le martyre, je ne sais même pas comment il a pu survivre à ce genre de torture. J'en étais sûr, il est beaucoup plus résistant que nous le pensions lorsqu'il s'agit de torture, j'aurais dû tester mes potions sur lui quand j'en avais l'opportunité! Ca va prendre une éternité avant qu'il puisse encaisser quelque chose d'aussi puissant, adieux le prix Nobel de Potions!_

_Dès qu'il gémissait, je glissais quelques gouttes de potion entre ses lèvres et je tentais d'éponger son front trempé de sueur et sanguinolent. Ma main fraîche semblait l'apaiser parfois._

_Dès qu'il sera réveillé, j'en finis avec lui, je le tue! Quel imbécile! Sortir du château était suicidaire et il le savait bien! Quelle folie avait encore emporté son cerveau atrophié dans ses délires pseudo introspectifs?_

_Pendant cinq jours, je ne quittai pas le morveux, jour et nuit et je souffris toutes les marques d'intérêt que me portait l'infirmière à chaque passage, chaque soin, chaque ronde je restais les yeux braqués sur lui, attentif au moindre gémissement, au moindre soupir, chaque mouvement nerveux mais il ne se réveillait pas. Je ne parvenais pas à fermer l'œil, les visions cauchemardesques ayant peuplées mes rares heures de sommeil m'avaient définitivement rendu insomniaque._

_Parfois lorsqu'il semblait trop agité, je prenais un livre de potions et je lisais à voix haute, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait autre chose à faire dans cette infirmerie de l'enfer de toute manière! Je pense que les vibrations de ma voix se répercutaient sur le métal de son lit mais ma voix était à peine un murmure, et lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de patient ou lorsqu'ils étaient endormis, je prenais mon livre et je lui révélais tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui faire, n'épargnant aucun détail sur le degré de souffrance ou la nature des tortures, ses morts fantasmées, je m'épanchais, je partageais dans le secret de la pénombre, à travers les pâles rayons lunaires._

_Je ne sais pas si ça l'apaisait, je ne pense pas mais moi oui, m'imaginer torturant ce stupide gamin valait toutes les potions calmantes, un véritable exutoire. Et la nuit passait plus vite. Parfois je récitais simplement certains passages gardant mes yeux braqués sur son corps, juste au cas où._

_J'avais enduré les visites de tous ses cloportes d'amis comme la plus sadique des tortures. J'avais assisté aux crises de larmes, aux reproches, aux crises d'hystérie aussi parfois, aux promesses éternelles dont la cuvette des toilettes ne se rappelait que trop, aux aveux de culpabilité surfaite, aux pseudos serments de protection brisés et à toute la panoplie des émotions les plus avilissantes dignes de l'impératrice de la niaiserie Helga Hufflepuff en personne._

_Le cinquième jour, son corps me paraissait plus agité, je pris sur moi d'avertir quelques médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ainsi que Minerva, qui ramena l'hybride, et les deux sangsues qui servaient d'amis au gamin!_

_Désirant éviter le même genre d'effusion auxquelles j'avais eu droit les jours précédents, je me retirai dans le coin le plus sombre et reculé de la pièce. Et enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et j'entendis les voix s'agiter autour de lui._

- Comment vous sentez-vous Harry? Demanda Minerva.

_Honnêtement, il suffit de le regarder, le gosse est au mieux de sa forme, deux cent quatre vingt quinze os cassés sur trois cents, c'est une bonne moyenne!_

_Je devine qu'il voudrait parler, peut-être même hurler jusqu'à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales toutefois il en est bien incapable à cause de sa mâchoire alors Minerva lui explique qu'il devra hocher la tête pendant quelques jours. Je me demande s'il sait que c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé dans cette antichambre de l'enfer, j'espère que non, trop d'explications auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses… ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas en inventer… n'est-ce pas?_

_Enfin après quelques minutes de sanglots étouffés, ces piètres protecteurs consentent enfin à lui rendre un peu de dignité et, amorcé par l'hybride, probablement dans un sursaut de culpabilité qu'il n'a pas volée, ils esquissent un mouvement vers la sortie._

_Lorsque ce fils de chacal purulent quitte enfin la pièce, je sors de mon sombre recoin et je retiens un sourire désabusé alors qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué ma présence, puis mes yeux sombrent dans cet abîme vert humide et je tombe loin sans rien à quoi me raccrocher que cette lueur étourdissante aux tréfonds des abysses couleur absinthe._

_Sa curiosité ne lui laisse aucun répit, je vois toutes ses questions défiler dans ses yeux mais sa langue, prisonnière de sa mâchoire brisée, me permet d'échapper à la douloureuse inquisition. Il se crispe et je vois que ses larmes se font torrents._

_Je devine à quel point il doit être frustré de ne pouvoir exprimer sa souffrance et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ça ne m'est pas égal, ça me… dérange, je crois. Nos yeux sont toujours imbriqués les uns dans les autres et je n'aime pas ça, ce n'est pas normal. Alors je me penche pour examiner sa mâchoire, et ainsi l'étendue réelle des dégâts, maintenant qu'il est éveillé c'est plus simple. Il a vraiment été stupide, et je me souviens que je dois encore le tuer mais je vais attendre qu'il aille mieux, je n'achève pas un homme à terre. Enfin les hommes si, mais pas les gosses!_

_A la place, je lui fais part du fond de ma pensée dans un murmure, que je ne voulais pas si bas, j'espère au moins avoir été suffisamment méprisant:_

- Imbécile de gamin!

_Quand ma main se pose délicatement sur sa mâchoire, il grogne de douleur, il aurait hurlé s'il avait pu, j'en suis certain._

_Et honte suprême, je panique:_

- Désolé.

_Le mot m'a échappé, je ne comprends pas, jamais ça ne m'était arrivé auparavant, l'épuisement sans doute mêlé au choc qu'il soit encore en vie! Je le regarde, probablement l'effroi encore présent dans mes yeux sombres et ses yeux sont aussi écarquillés que les miens doivent l'être._

_Une diversion, vite, une diversion! Ah oui la potion!_

_Je m'empresse de sortir une potion de ma poche, de préférence celle du sommeil pour que ces abîmes de jade cessent de me fixer. Je lui glisse quelques gouttes entre les lèvres, contre son grès j'en suis bien conscient mais qu'il s'estime heureux que toute la fiole n'y soit pas passée après ce que j'ai laissé échapper! Je songeai promptement à un sort d'oubliette quand je réalisai alors que les gouttes traversaient ses lèvres qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux._

_Je n'aime pas ce regard qui me transperce, comme celui de la gargouille, il n'a pas le droit! Mais en dépit de toutes les protestations de mon faible esprit, l'intensité de ses deux émeraudes me perfore de part en part._

_C'est d'une voix tremblante que je m'entends lui dire:_

- Vous aurez des réponses à vos questions quand vous serez sur pieds!

_Même ma voix me fait défaut à présent! Ce gosse aura ma peau! Ses larmes dévalent encore ses joues, elles m'hypnotisent je ne sais trop pourquoi et je me surprends à m'interroger sur leur saveur. Et ma main s'avance vers lui alors que mon cerveau lui ordonne de revenir, mais la rebelle capture et balaye cette goutte salée glissant vers son menton tuméfié en une caresse très douce, je sens la chair brûlante pulser sous mes doigts et j'ai envie de fermer les yeux, j'ai envie de sentir plus fort..._

_Puis l'horreur me saisit: que suis-je entrain de faire? Avais-je envie de cette perle liquide? Je n'ai pas le droit! Je me dégoûte, je suis un monstre!_

_Je tourne rapidement les talons, l'horreur contractant mes mâchoires violemment et m'enfuie de ce lieu de perdition, laissant le gosse à son paisible mais malheureusement non éternel sommeil provoqué par mes soins._

_Le jour suivant, je ne voulais pas y retourner mais je me trouvai une fois de plus à son chevet. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler Salazar bénisse sa mâchoire brisée toutefois il y avait toujours tant de questions dans ses yeux, elles avaient juste changé. Il y avait bien toujours ce «pourquoi» et ce «comment» mais je pense que sa curiosité avait dévié, et le thème de sa capture n'était déjà plus d'actualité._

_Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus quelque soit le mouvement que je fasse cet homme parlait avec ses yeux alors je me suis mis à lui parler de ce sort qui rendait la victime aveugle pendant une durée indéterminée et je crois qu'il a souri, si la grimace horriblement déformée que j'avais cru apercevoir en avait bien été un mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'interroger car ma baguette trouva instinctivement sa gorge, un réflexe j'imagine. Personne ne riait de Severus Snape… jamais… ou bien c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait…_

_Et je me penchai sur lui, toujours allongé entre ces draps trop blancs et je lui murmurai des mots que même son cerveau atrophié aurait dû être capable de comprendre:_

_- Ce serait si simple Potter, de vous achever ici, maintenant, vous ne pourriez même pas crier…_

_Et là, je manquai encore quelque chose, il rougissait, enfin je crois. J'étais penché sur lui le menaçant d'abréger ses souffrances enfin les miennes, je n'ai que faire de ses souffrances et lui, il rougissait. Je suppose que c'était de frustration, il devait bouillir, fulminer de colère et il était emmuré dans ce silence, avec moi pour toute présence, finalement la torture n'était pas si mal… le voir fulminer et impuissant était assez jubilatoire!_

_J'ôtai délicatement ma baguette de sa gorge, je jurai, je lui avais fait un autre bleu… il passerait sûrement inaperçu mêlé à tous les autres un de plus ou un de moins mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque. Je me saisis d'un onguent et commençai à en appliquer sur la petite marque circulaire qu'avait laissée ma baguette en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur les os cassés. Une nuit n'aurait pas suffit à ressouder tous les os que Lucius avait brisés, avait acquiescé l'infirmière, dans la mesure où il ne les avait pas simplement cassés, il en avait pulvérisé beaucoup._

_J'entendis le gamin soupirer, je devais lui faire mal. Je me dépêchai de finir et repris ma place sur la chaise près du lit de métal gris, jusqu'à la prochaine visite de l'infirmière._

_Une semaine passa. L'infirmière m'avait confié le gamin, comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire! Elle passait tout de même deux fois par jour mais le reste du temps elle voyageait Merlin seul savait où! Alors je me retrouvais chaque jour avec ce stupide Morveux agonisant._

_Son état s'était un peu amélioré, il ne pleurait presque plus ou parfois la nuit, lorsque je feignais de m'être assoupi ou que j'étais concentré sur un livre de potions et qu'il pensait que je ne l'entendais pas mais je ne faisais rien, il n'y avait rien à faire!_

_Sa mâchoire était à présent libre de toute entrave mais les médicomages que j'avais convoqués lui avaient interdit de parler Merlin les bénisse! J'ai dû jurer sous veritaserum que je ne les avais pas soudoyés pour qu'ils profèrent un tel diagnostique et quelques os s'étaient finalement ressoudés mais il devait garder le lit._

_La désillusion vint un lundi, je pensais avoir subi toutes les tortures possibles et je me savais déjà vivre en enfer alors qu'en fait, je ne m'en étais même pas encore approché._

_Je fus convoqué dans le bureau de Minerva, aux premières heures._

_L'hybride était là et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'achever comme la bête qu'il était!_

_Ce dont je fus surpris était que les amants avaient été rejoints par l'auror et Weasley._

_Je hochai la tête en signe de salut mauvais signe, très mauvais signe._

_Ils hissèrent la corde à la plus haute branche, la glissèrent lentement autour de mon cou, et je me jetai moi-même dans le vide abyssal lorsque j'entendis:_

_- C'est pour cela qu'Harry devrait passer sa convalescence chez vous Severus…_

_D'accord j'avais tué et torturé mais était-ce une raison pour que la punition soit si violente? Envoyez-moi à Azkaban… pitié?_

_Je n'avais pas suivi le reste de la conversation: ni l'avant, ni l'après mais si l'on en croyait le babouin mono neuroral (2) qui avait réussi on ne sait trop comment à décrocher son diplôme d'auror, je n'avais plus de couverture, donc je ne pouvais plus enseigner ce qui n'était pas une énorme perte en soi avant que l'on se soit assuré que tous les slytherins tiendraient leurs langues, grâce à quelques sorts, je ne pouvais plus espionner pour l'Ordre, donc en attendant la prochaine mission, ils me reléguaient au statut de nounou du Morveux, ça devait être ça le déclin social…_

_Je serais donc chargé avec l'infirmière de veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses potions, de l'éventuelle rééducation et pour ne pas qu'ils perdent le peu qu'il a su emmagasiner dans sa cervelle rachitique en six ans et demi, je devais également me charger de lui faire cours!_

_Et je rugis:_

_- HORS DE QUESTION!!! JAMAIS!!! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ?? JAMAIS LE MORVEUX NE FOULERA LE SOL DE MES APPARTEMENTS!!! PLUTÔT ME RENDRE AU SERPENT QUE D'AVOIR A SUBIR CA!!!_

_Je m'étais parfaitement fait comprendre et ils avaient tous bien intégré le fait qu'il était hors de question que je donne foi à ses élucubrations!_

_♦♦♦_

_- Surtout ne prenez pas vos aises Potter, je vous mettrai dehors à la minute même où vous pourrez poser le pied au sol! Assénai-je alors que d'un sort de lévitation je le posai sur le canapé de mon salon._

_- On peut dire que vous avez un sens aigu de l'hospitalité vous! Railla-t-il._

_Le destin s'acharnait une fois de plus sur son serviteur, il pouvait parler à présent…_

_Il ne semblait même plus me craindre, mais j'avais d'autres atouts dans ma manche, s'il ne me craignait plus aujourd'hui, je jure qu'il tremblerait demain!_

_Ils avaient gagné… encore…_

_Fin du flash back_

Je voudrais me sentir libre encore… je n'ai jamais pu choisir mes entraves, aujourd'hui si je pouvais, je choisirais ses bras.

Pourtant je ne le chercherai pas, il ne le veut pas…

C'est mon châtiment n'est-ce pas? Un homme comme moi n'avait pas le droit! J'ai volé ce bonheur qui n'aurait jamais du m'appartenir, je lui ai volé ses sourires, ses soupirs, ses caresses, je lui ai volé ses années, c'est mon châtiment, je l'accepte.

C'est la dure loi du talion n'est-ce pas? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, j'ai dérobé ce bonheur au destin, ce n'est que justice qu'il me dérobe le mien.

Merci d'avoir lu. Un petit commentaire?


End file.
